


Дни горячего ветра

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Убийства политиков, борьба за власть, война на Ближнем Востоке — в мире хватает проблем. Но самой серьезной грозит стать новый личный помощник владельца издательства «Алвасете».





	Дни горячего ветра

— Личный ассистент? Ассистент? Даже не секретарь?

Дик подавился очередным воплем и смял письмо. Со всей силы швырнув в стену комок плотного картона — с золочеными буквами на конверте, вот ведь мерзавцы! — и сразу же скривился. Ушибленная пару дней назад ладонь опухала все сильнее, мази не помогали, а идти к врачу Дику было совершенно некогда. Имелись проблемы и поважнее. 

Ассистент!

Да он лучше пойдет работать официантом в закусочную, чем к этому… в это…

И не пожалуешься же никому! Катершванцы укатили на практику в Дюссельдорф, наверняка упиваются там сейчас баварским пивом, прожужжали им все уши во время учебы: «Ах, ты бы попропофал!» У Арно какие-то семейные дела, к Валентину с такими вопросами подходить неловко, да и не настолько хорошо они знакомы.

В кармане завибрировал мобильный, и Дик остервенело нажал на заедавшую клавишу устаревшей еще пять лет назад развалины.

— Сэр Август! Это…

— Мой мальчик, пожалуйста, не кипятись. Я уже в курсе, такие новости редко остаются незамеченными.

— Но как? Как? Я же просто отослал им свои работы, у меня даже не было собеседования!

— Пожалуйста, успокойся, Ричард. Приезжай ко мне, мы выпьем чаю и все обсудим.

В кабинете у Августа Штанцлера — видного общественного деятеля и одного из немногих друзей отца, кто не побоялся открыто выказать расположение к Дику — всегда было спокойно и удивительно тихо. Дик мрачно пил чай, разглядывая завитки нового пресс-папье: дуб с толстым стволом прочно уцепился корнями за широкую подставку, усеянную мелкими желудями.

— Нравится? — Штанцлер проследил за его взглядом. 

Дик кивнул и отставил чашку.

— Сэр Август, ну как же так?

— Ричард, пожалуйста, не нужно этих титулов, когда мы с тобой говорим наедине. Я, безусловно, польщен той честью, которая была мне оказана в позапрошлом году, но рыцарское звание — не то, что делает человека по-настоящему достойным. Вот твой отец…

— Мой отец не оставил бы это просто так! И я не оставлю! Я пойду и просто набью самодовольную рожу этой сволочи!

— Ричард! Будь добр, выбирай выражения в моем доме, ты уже не в Лаик. Учеба окончена. Теперь пришла пора заняться твоей карьерой.

Дик засопел и уткнулся в чашку. Чай в ней, казалось, никогда не закончится, но так можно было хотя бы перевести дух и прийти в себя. Кричать на сэра Августа — никуда не годится. Он уже не ребенок, ему двадцать лет. Нужно быть спокойным и уверенным. Каким был отец.

— Мне очень жаль, что ни одно из разосланных тобой после окончания колледжа писем не получило положительного ответа. Что ж, значит, единственная работа, на которую ты можешь сейчас рассчитывать — это место ассистента «Алвасете». Мой мальчик, я не вправе тебе указывать, но ты и твоя семья сейчас в очень затруднительном положении. Так что твое решение должно быть максимально взвешенным.

Дик вздохнул и уперся взглядом в дуб. Хотел бы он быть таким же несгибаемым, как эта глыба.

Но дома — мама и сестры, заштопанные чулки и выцветшие, давно не модные платья, пирог с почками раз в неделю, бифштекс раз в месяц. Это не жизнь. Друзья отца предлагали помочь, родственники тоже, но он Ричард Окделл и не намерен побираться! То, что ему удалось поступить в Лаик, было лишь началом везения, и ничто не сможет стать на его пути!

Дик всегда любил читать, внутри все закипало от новой книги или разгромной статьи, а лучший способ заработать на жизнь так, чтобы это не шло в разрез с честью — конечно же, поступить на службу в издательство! 

Он сам сможет писать так, чтобы сердца людей загорались. Будет обличать всех тех негодяев, которые сломали отцу жизнь и привели к той аварии… Если сейчас для этого придется стиснуть зубы и забыть о текстах, бегая за минералкой для начальства — пусть!

— Рокэ Алва — подонок. Он заплатит за все. Сэр Август, я буду работать в «Алвасете» и сделаю так, чтобы эта сволочь оказалась за решеткой! Я не трус! Я пойду на эту работу!

Штанцлер аккуратно поставил свою чашку на стол и переплел пальцы.

— Это смелое решение, мой мальчик. Твой отец тобой бы гордился. Мирабелла… Я, пожалуй, сам позвоню твоей матери и все ей объясню.

Дик тяжело вздохнул. Разговор с мамой грозил разорвавшимися барабанными перепонками, а то и вовсе указанием немедленно бросить «погрязшую в разврате и лжи столицу» и вернуться домой. А теперь еще и работа на того, кто замешан в смерти отца. Работа на его убийцу.

Дик стиснул кулаки.

— Я смогу. Я узнаю об Алве все, что только возможно, в колледже нас учили проводить журналистское расследование! А потом я напишу такую статью, что он точно угодит за тюрьму!

— Будь осторожен, Ричард. Рокэ Алва — весьма опасный человек. Самый опасный из всех, кого я знаю, пожалуй, — задумчиво добавил Штанцлер.

— Это лучше ему остерегаться меня, — Ричард поднялся из кресла, с достоинством поклонился и бросил взгляд на каменный дуб.

Он будет осторожен. И стоек. Как скала. 

 

***

Издательский холдинг «Алвасете» оказался именно таким, каким Дик представлял — то есть, нечеловечески пафосным и отталкивающим местом. Высокие вазы с белыми цветами в холле были единственным уголком живого в этой сверкающей сталью и стеклом многоэтажной махине.

Секретарша в приемной любезно улыбнулась ему, хотя ее взгляд остался прохладно-выжидающим.

— Господин Алва ждет вас, — изящная ручка опустила трубку телефона, и выражение глаз стало откровенно оценивающим. — Пойдемте, я провожу.

Дик ожидал увидеть напичканный дорогой мебелью и техникой просторный кабинет, на крайний случай — комнату вроде той, в которой работал сэр Август, но то, что его ждало, не походило ни на что. Впрочем, нет.

Дик застыл на пороге и стиснул зубы.

Это до боли напоминало заставленный книгами отцовский кабинет — если бы он располагался на семнадцатом этаже и вместо одной из стен было огромное окно от потолка до пола.

— Благодарю, Хуанита, вы можете быть свободны. Юноша. Я не намерен кричать через все помещение. Извольте подойти ближе, я не кусаюсь.

Дик шумно втянул воздух через нос, стиснул зубы и шагнул вперед.

В последнем из заверений собеседника он искренне сомневался.

Рокэ Алва выглядел именно так, как может выглядеть тварь, которая в любой момент тебя укусит. Он стоял спиной к окну, так что свет бил Дику в лицо, а выражения самого Алвы было не разглядеть.

Черный костюм с черной рубашкой — траур по загубленным амбициям Дика. Наверняка насмешка…

— Садитесь.

Алва продолжал стоять, скрестив руки на груди, и Дик плюхнулся на стул. Разговаривать с этой сволочью, задирая голову, будет еще неприятнее. Они с Алвой почти одного роста, конечно, тот не упустил случая заставить его глядеть на врага снизу вверх.

— Я вижу, вы не горите желанием приступить к будущей работе. Признаться, я ожидал, что вы согласитесь, но рассчитывал увидеть больше энтузиазма.

Знает! Наверняка знает, что на все остальные письма пришел отказ. Несмотря на все рекомендации, несмотря на те статьи и очерки, которые Дик успел написать во время учебы в Лаик! Потому и предложил такую постыдную должность.

— Я ожидал, что моя работа будет… — Дик с трудом сдержался, — будет более соответствовать профилю моей специальности, господин Алва. Сэр. 

Алва поморщился.

— Оставьте ваше «сэр» для напыщенных идиотов, юноша. Можете звать меня коротко и просто — босс.

— Да, босс, — Дик едва не скрипнул зубами, но все же взял себя в руки. 

— А что касается вашей специальности — всем приходится с чего-то начинать. Посмотрим, на что вы сгодитесь. В свое время я готовил для фок Варзов настолько отвратительный кофе, что он поспешил перевести меня на иную работу. И не пожалел, — Алва неожиданно улыбнулся, и Дик растерянно моргнул — улыбка совершенно изменила неприятное высокомерное лицо. Впрочем, наваждение тут же отступило: Алва улыбнулся шире, изучающе разглядывая физиономию Дика, и тому стало не по себе.

— Я должен буду варить вам кофе? — промямлил он, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор.

— Упаси боже, юноша. Я сомневаюсь, что вы хоть сколь-нибудь сильны в приготовлении каких угодно блюд или напитков.

— Я умею готовить омлет, — обиженно буркнул Дик и понял, как смешно и по-детски это звучит.

— Для омлета сейчас, пожалуй, поздновато, — Алва бросил взгляд на часы — сверкнули ярко-синие камни, Дик скривился: наверняка эта штуковина стоит столько, что дома могли бы безбедно жить целый год. Ничего. Он встанет на ноги, и семья ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Ни в чем. Мать так же горда, как и он, подачки от чужих ей не нужны, значит, Дику предстоит позаботиться о судьбе своей семьи. — Вы так крепко задумались о том, какое же время подойдет для вашего кулинарного шедевра? Омлет — блюдо для позднего утра после долгой ночи, — в голосе Алвы явно звучала насмешка, но Дик не понял ее причины.

Алва окинул его взглядом и уселся за стол. Вблизи он казался скучающим прожигателем жизни, а никак не владельцем одной из крупнейших в стране медиа-империй. Дик со злорадством отметил синяки под прищуренными глазами.

— Нет, кофе не будет входить в ваши обязанности. С этой задачей отменно справляется Хуанита. К слову, не советую впредь кидать на нее такие же решительные взгляды, какие вы продемонстрировали утром: барышня может запросто сломать вам руку. Или шею. Так вот, — Алва оперся локтями о стол и устроил подбородок на переплетенных пальцах, — обязанности у вас будут самые простые. Точнее, их не будет вовсе. Просто являйтесь в офис в положенное время, знакомьтесь с устройством рабочего процесса. Можете попытаться завести приятелей или друзей. Если у вас получится. Когда это потребуется, будете сопровождать меня на мероприятиях, где без личного помощника появляться не велит статус, — Алва усмехнулся. — С расписанием моих встреч вы, надеюсь, справиться сможете?

— Разумеется, — Дик понимал в происходящем все меньше и меньше. — Но если вам не нужен подчиненный, зачем тогда вы…

— Возьмете его у Хуаниты. Если я не ошибаюсь, до пятницы судьба хранит меня от встреч с идиотами всех сортов, — Алва поднялся из-за стола и отошел к окну. — Договор подпишете в отделе кадров. Считайте, что я делаю одолжение вашей alma mater. — Он пожал плечами под еще более недоумевающим взглядом Дика. — У нас, как и у большинства крупных компаний, есть договоренность с Лаик и с государством. После каждого выпуска мы должны брать стажера. Признаться, в этом году я совершенно упустил это из виду, и когда зашла речь о том, кого из выпускников возьмет под крыло «Алвасете», без работы оставались только вы. Завтра жду вас в девять ровно. Вы свободны, юноша.

Дик молча кивнул затянутой в черное спине и отправился на поиски отдела кадров. Сумма, проставленная в договоре, втрое превосходила его самые смелые ожидания. Но радость мешалась с досадой: сегодня день прошел зря, и Алва сам выяснил о Дике куда больше, чем тот — о новом начальнике.

К вечеру рука немилосердно разнылась, и Дик рухнул спать, приняв сразу четыре таблетки обезболивающего. Ему снился он сам — маленький и растерянный под огромным черным крылом.

***

— Опоздать в первый же рабочий день. Очаровательно. Я могу узнать хоть одну причину, которая задержала вас по дороге сюда? Может быть, ее имя?

— Я проспал, — угрюмо буркнул Дик и набычился. Проклятый телефон окончательно приказал долго жить, поэтому будильник не прозвонил. Пришлось вскакивать с гудящей головой и нестись на работу со всех ног. — Можете вычесть из моей зарплаты.

— Непременно, — сидящую в кресле гадину ужасно хотелось двинуть кулаком по довольной физиономии. Если Дик опоздал, то начальник должен сердиться — почему же Алва сияет? Конечно, рад любой его оплошности…

— Что-то еще? Вы говорили, что до пятницы я не нужен.

— Что до пятницы у меня не будет встреч, нуждающихся в сопровождении, — Алва лениво откинулся в кресле. Он что, под кайфом? Глаза блестят как-то странно. 

Дик пошарил взглядом по кабинету и наткнулся на высокий бокал с густо-красным, похожим на кровь вином на небольшом столике в углу. Да сейчас же еще одиннадцати нет, а этот — пьет! Точно, надо будет подпоить негодяя и выведать какую-нибудь важную информацию об отце.

— Наблюдать за мучительной работой мысли на вашем лице — истинное удовольствие, — Алва потянулся и сполз в кресле еще ниже. — Но я вынужден отказать себе в нем. Ну что, не выдумали до сих пор достойной причины?

— Я же говорю, я проспал, — Дик запальчиво махнул рукой и чуть не взвыл: боль стрельнула в запястье, заставив отчаянно заморгать от навернувшихся на глаза слез. Вот же черт, ну и угораздило его! Так глупо, этот мальчишка с младшего курса, похожий на крысенка, уронил на него с лестницы в библиотеке целую стопку книг с металлическими уголками. И зачем они только нужны… — Прошу меня извинить. Я пойду. Договорился сегодня поработать в архиве.

— Стоять, — лениво прилетело в спину, и Дик замер, упершись яростным взглядом в дверь. Ну что еще? — Я, безусловно, считаю архивы издательства одними из лучших в стране, но пыли там все же предостаточно. Вашей руке это не придется по нраву. А он у нее, как я погляжу, ничуть не отличается от нрава ее обладателя. Покажите ладонь. Я жду.

Дик развернулся — скрипнули по темному паркету каблуки потрепанных туфель, хоть бы оставить царапину! — и молча вытянул руку над столом. Алва, не поднимаясь из кресла, мягко обхватил его запястье и неожиданно резко дернул на себя, так что Дик едва не лег животом на стол, отчаянно стиснув зубы, чтобы не взвыть.

— Вы кому-то зубы выбивали? Или решили поспорить с ближайшей стенкой о вашей нелегкой доле?

— Пустяки. Заживет, — прошипел Дик, но хватка холеных пальцев с полированными ногтями была на удивление сильной. Не вырвешься. Дик сел на стул и скривился — потревоженная рука болела просто немилосердно. — Поранился еще в Лаик, это скоро пройдет.

— Не хочу вас пугать без надобности, юноша — вы с этой задачей отменно справитесь и сами — но смею вас уверить, скоро «это» не пройдет. Вы показывались врачу? Скажите на милость, вам вообще знакомо слово «пенициллин»?

— Конечно! Из него делают бомбы! То есть… Я перепутал, это другой…

Гудевшая с утра голова стала совершенно неподъемной. Алва, пристально глядевший в его лицо, надавил на ссадину — и у Дика перед глазами заплясали черные точки, а к щекам прилил жар.

— Великолепно. Еще пара дней, и заражение перешло бы в черт знает что. Поднимайтесь, юноша, идемте со мной.

— Но… — Дик помотал головой, пытаясь хоть немного привести в порядок мысли.

— Быстро.

Дик послушно шагал за начальником, вяло огрызаясь — тот и не думал прекратить издевательские комментарии, прочитав по дороге к лифту полную яда лекцию об отличии пенициллина от нитроглицерина. Дик тяжело вздохнул и вдруг понял, что не обижается. Ошибка была и в самом деле дурацкой, а значит, у него действительно страшно поднялась температура — иного объяснения такой нелепой оплошности он найти не мог.

— Заходите и садитесь за стол.

Дик растерянно моргнул. Двери лифта открылись прямо в огромную, светлую комнату, в углу которой маячила белизной просторная кровать. Дик затравленно посмотрел в окно — такое же большое, как и в кабинете Алвы. Они были на добрый десяток этажей выше. 

— Вам требуется особое приглашение?

Алва копался в ящике строгого бюро и видеть его никак не мог. Дик скривился и кое-как дополз до стола, заваленного бумагами и заставленного бутылками. Вот же невезение — оказаться в личных комнатах Алвы и быть не в состоянии ничего толком рассмотреть!

Голова начинала кружиться, Дик зажмурился и резко распахнул глаза, когда холодные пальцы принялись деловито расстегивать пуговицы на манжете его рубашки и закатывать рукав.

— Что вы делаете?

— Вы предпочли бы укол в другое место? Снимайте штаны, — Алва замер со шприцем в руках. От ватного тампона в его пальцах остро пахло спиртом.

— Нет, я…

— Тогда извольте заткнуться.

Дик вздрогнул от быстрого укола в плечо и чересчур внимательного, совершенно трезвого чужого взгляда. Закрыл глаза. Сил спорить попросту не было. Ну не отравит же его Алва, в самом деле.

— Мальчишка. Дурак. Где вы так умудрились? Вы же сейчас свалитесь, а меня объявят маньяком-убийцей с тайной страстью к определенному семейству. 

— Вы! — Дик уже занес руку для удара, но Алва оттолкнул его кулак отвратительно легко.

— Заткнитесь, ради бога. И, на будущее — если надумаете кого-то бить, большой палец должен ложиться поверх остальных, а не под них. И цельтесь не в плечо обидчика, а в нос или кадык. 

Дик тяжело дыхал, борясь с дурнотой. Алва мрачно глядел на него.

— Еще пять минут в моем кабинете — и вы рухнули бы на пол прямо там. Вы бы хотели, чтобы это увидели посторонние? Чтобы каждый, кто являлся бы ко мне с докладом, спотыкался о ваше почти бездыханное тело? Или чтобы вас тащили до врачей в первый же рабочий день на глазах у всей компании? 

— Нет!

— Хоть на это вам хватает ума.

Дик не знал, что именно вколол ему Алва, но жар и дурнота постепенно отступали. Он глубоко вдохнул. Алва мягко сжал его запястье, по-видимому, считая пульс. Кивнул сам себе, выпустил ладонь из пальцев.

— Теперь рука. Частная клиника для сотрудников «Алвасете» находится в квартале отсюда. Вызовите такси и отправляйтесь туда. Потом — домой, и чтобы до пятницы я вас здесь не видел. Понадобитесь — позвоню.

Алва скрылся за дверью, по-видимому, в ванную: из-за нее донесся шум воды.

— Сэр… Босс…

— Что еще?

— Я могу воспользоваться вашим телефоном?

— А с вашим что произошло? — Алва вернулся и раздраженно уставился на него.

— Неисправен. Я отдам в ремонт. Просто сейчас нужно вызвать такси, а он не работает. Или я могу дойти пешком.

— Уже нагулялись. Спуститесь в холл, секретарь вызовет вам машину.

Алва прошел мимо него и вдруг с ловкостью фокусника выудил из кармана штанов проклятый отказавший мобильник. Повертел в руках — и швырнул в мусорное ведро почти через всю комнату.

— Зайдите в отдел кадров, там вам выдадут новый. И аванс.

— Мне вполне подходил и этот, — Дик сжал здоровую руку в кулак — ну не лезть же при этой сволочи в помойку, чтобы достать треклятый телефон. А там все контакты!

— Мой личный, — Алва выделил это слово такой интонацией, что Дику стало не по себе, — ассистент не будет ходить с такой рухлядью. Да, туфли тоже советую сменить. Не дожидаясь, пока развалятся.

— В телефоне остались все номера, — упрямо прорычал Дик, понимая, что если бы не чудовищная слабость от схлынувшей температуры и остатки здравого смысла — он бы набил морду этому мерзавцу прямо сейчас.

— Вы начинаете новый этап в своей карьере, юноша. И в жизни, полагаю, тоже. В новую жизнь лучше входить без старого барахла. Оно только мешает. До пятницы.

Двери лифта закрылись за Диком, отрезав его от чванливого ублюдка, который умудрился за одно утро оскорбить его столько раз, сколько никто и никогда не умудрялся — и, кажется, почти спасти жизнь.

 

***

— Это было крайне неосмотрительно с твоей стороны, Ричард. — Штанцлер хмуро отпил чаю и выразительно посмотрел на Дика поверх чашки. Тот невольно поежился под непривычно колким взглядом — в самом деле, так отчитывать из-за какого-то телефона! И это он еще не знает всей правды! Дик покраснел и быстро сунул нос в свою чашку. Если бы он рассказал сэру Августу пресловутую правду, тот пришел бы в негодование.

— Ничего страшного, поверьте. С кем не бывает — уронил в ванной, теперь конец и телефону, и сим-карте. У меня же уже есть новый!

— Ричард, — Штанцлер поставил чашечку на стол, она угрожающе тренькнула, Дик осекся — пальцы старика ощутимо дрожали. — Кто тебе его дал?

— Секретарь,  
— непонимающе ответил Дик. — Я зашел в отдел кадров, сотрудникам положены рабочие смартфоны, я оформил заявку, и на следующий день мне его выдали.

— Ты знаешь, сколько он стоит, Ричард? 

— Нет. А что? Наверняка такие же у всех…

— Мой мальчик, как можно быть настолько наивным! Или… какие отношения связывают тебя и твоего начальника?

Дик промямлил что-то невразумительное. Штанцлер побледнел и сжал пальцы на подлокотнике кресла. 

— Ричард, если это подарок за оказанную услугу…

— За что? — Дик решительно не понимал, о чем идет речь. — За какую услугу? Я же говорю — мне было сказано пойти и получить у секретаря новый телефон, я пошел и получил! Какая разница, мне нет дела до того, что это за чудо техники, главное, чтобы не вырубался в неподходящий момент.

— Он стоит два твоих месячных оклада. Спасибо и на том, мой мальчик, что ты сообщил мне эту цифру. Возмутительную цифру. Как же тобой располагает твое начальство за этот оклад?

— Да никак! — Дик вскочил, готовый заорать от непонимания творящегося. — Босс сказал, буду сопровождать его на встречи, где нужен помощник, вот и все! Мы вообще с ним виделись всего пару раз — когда я пришел подписывать договор и когда чуть не свалился там от температуры! Вот и все! Алва дал мне лекарство, мне стало лучше, и я уехал отлеживаться домой. 

— Какое лекарство? — Штанцлер шептал, губы его побелели от напряжения. — Почему ты не сказал мне раньше, что он давал тебе какие-то препараты? Ты не терял сознания? Ты уверен в этом? Ричард, отвечай!

— Жаропонижающее. — Дик уже и сам был не рад, что рассказал обо всем сэру Августу. Как какой-то ребенок, который не в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, ей-богу. А ведь он — глава семьи, ему нужно думать о маме и сестрах! — Просто один укол, и мне стало гораздо легче. Я приехал к врачу, он выписал мне лекарства. Вот и все. Сэр Август, с вами все в порядке?

— Укол… Укол… — прошептал тот прерывающимся от волнения голосом, а потом закрыл лицо руками. — Я так и знал. Все повторяется. Ах, старый дурак, нельзя, нельзя было так тобой рисковать!

— Успокойтесь, я вас прошу, — Дик неловко погладил старика по морщинистой ладони. Оглянулся в замешательстве. — Выпейте чаю. Пожалуйста.

— Мальчик мой, — голос Штанцлера дрожал, но звучал уже гораздо увереннее. — Ты должен немедленно отказаться от стажировки и уехать домой. Немедленно. Видишь ли, — он перевел дух и сделал глоток чаю, крепко обхватив чашку пальцами, словно та в любую секунду могла выскользнуть из них, залив пол. Дик уставился на узоры на ковре, которым грозил такой риск. — Рокэ Алва — страшный человек. Особенно — для натур молодых и горячих. Для натур наивных. Ты, безусловно, добр и честен, мой мальчик, но недостаточно искушен в этой жизни. Знаком ли ты с Валентином Приддом? Ты должен был учиться с этим юношей в Лаик.

Дик молча кивнул. Валентин производил впечатление приятного человека «себе на уме» — он проводил в библиотеке едва ли не больше времени, чем сам фанатично бредивший книгами и историей Дик. Они перекидывались парой фраз время от времени, а когда на лекции кто-то ляпал очередную глупость, обменивались понимающими снисходительными взглядами.

— У Валентина был брат. Он, как и вы, закончил Лаик, и поступил стажером. В «Алвасете», — Штанцлер пожевал губами и скорбно вздохнул. — Через несколько лет он умер, Ричард. Страшной смертью, потеряв не только жизнь, но и честь. Он… быстро нашел общий язык с владельцем «Алвасете». Они проводили вместе много времени, их замечали вдвоем на светских приемах, концертах. В клубах. Самого разного толка. О них ходили слухи, но не более того — в наши дни мало кого удивишь подобной связью. Семья не одобряла этот союз, но не могла ничего поделать с разгульным образом жизни старшего сына. Но позже… позже всплыло видео. Оно было… просто чудовищным. Отвратительным. Юный Джастин Придд был на нем полностью обнажен и совершенно невменяем, он явно находился под воздействием каких-то препаратов. На нем были наручники, Ричард, и ошейник — а мальчишка смеялся, как сумасшедший. А голос… голос за кадром отдавал ему приказы. Говорил с ним. И Джастин отвечал этому голосу. Называл его по имени. 

Дик молчал, ошарашенный, и только крепче сжимал в руках грозящую треснуть чашку. Он не мог найти слов.

— Это видео было выложено в открытом доступе, а семья Приддов получила его на диске, в перевязанной синей лентой посылке. Ее доставил курьер из «Алвасете». Через две недели Джастина Придда обнаружили мертвым в своей квартире. Он умер от передозировки, но ходили слухи, что его нашли со связанными руками.

Дик коротко, рвано выдохнул, поднялся на ноги и поставил чашку на стол.

— Его убили?

— Я не знаю, мой мальчик, — покачал головой Штанцлер. Его лицо было бледным и бесконечно уставшим.

— Посылка с диском. Ее точно отправил Алва? Может, кто-то из его окружения просто хотел подставить?

— Вот ты уже его и защищаешь, — Штанцлер отер пот с висков и сгорбился в кресле. — Я старый болван, я не должен был…

— Я никогда не буду защищать убийцу моего отца, — тихо ответил Дик. — Никогда, слышите? Мне нет дела до Джастина Придда и до грязного белья Рокэ Алвы. Я пошел работать в его компанию только для того, чтобы достать доказательства убийства. Это была не авария, мама уверена — и я тоже. Отец прекрасно водил. И всегда заботился о своих машинах. Он не мог… просто не мог разбиться в какой-то дурацкой, нелепой…

Дик стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть: перед глазами стояло, словно это было вчера, белое как мел лицо матери, заголовки газет. «Надор Корпорейшнз разорена», «Эгмонт Окделл разбился в автоаварии», «Смерть магната открыла чудовищные долги», «Трагедия на вилле Алва». Это все была ложь, ложь! Все знали, что давний спор поддерживающего оппозицию Эгмонта с верным псом правительства Алвой рано или поздно закончится скандалом — он и закончился! 

Тем вечером спор перерос в безобразную драку, которую не удалось скрыть от гостей: синяки и ссадины обоих участников видело слишком много людей, чтобы ее можно было замять. Отец уехал, а через четверть часа на дороге к столице прогремел взрыв — машина даже не успела далеко отъехать от загородного дома Алвы, где проходил тот злосчастный прием. Лил дождь, водитель не справился с управлением, в машине была роковая неисправность — бред! Ложь. В том споре явно всплыло что-то, что стоило отцу жизни.

Его тело обгорело при взрыве, а на парадные снимки в некрологах Дик не мог себя заставить смотреть. Но он до конца своих дней будет помнить фотографию Алвы у дымящегося остова машины на первой полосе газет. Убийца. И убитый.

 

***

Если бы не галстук насыщенно-синего цвета, совершенно ему не подходивший, Дик чувствовал бы себя вполне сносно. К пятнице он успел как следует отоспаться, а заодно, наконец, составил нехитрый план дальнейших действий. Выяснить, кто входит в ближайшее окружение Алвы. Кому тот доверяет. Узнать, кто является его врагом и может оказаться полезен. По возможности проверить офис на тайники — разумеется, как можно незаметнее. Раз уж он личный ассистент, то и доступа к личному пространству и вещам у него должно быть больше, чем у остальных сотрудников. Постараться выяснить, с кем из прежних друзей отца общается сейчас Алва — и, если такие найдутся, проверить, не пошла ли в гору их карьера после смерти Эгмонта Окделла. 

То, что после нее ряды оппозиции заметно поредели, было отлично известно. Стоило проверить и их финансовое положение, но во всем, что касалось финансов, Дик попросту «плавал». Он с детства привык к тому, что нужно экономить средства, оставшиеся после смерти отца — и отчаянно жаждал построить свою империю. «Надор Корпорейшнз» давно была в чужих руках, заводы по добыче руды и обработке камня приносили доходы другим владельцам: компания была распродана буквально по камушку. Отец взял колоссальные займы под предприятия: чтобы расплатиться с долгами, семье пришлось отказаться от всего. На что ушли эти деньги, Дик думать не хотел — он мало смыслил в политике, но сама мысль о том, что честно заработанное Окделлами было потрачено впустую, была обидной. Обижаться на отца Дик не хотел еще больше.

Он хотел восстановить справедливость. И позволить себе жить так, как хочется, а не по скудным средствам — жить, как те герои книг, которыми он зачитывался. Храбрецы, вершившие свою судьбу. У них-то точно не возникало проблем с деньгами.

Дик одернул полу строгого пиджака, в который раз проклиная себя за отсутствие привычки легко расставаться с деньгами. Знал же, что в пятницу придется идти на светский прием с Алвой, но купить новый костюм не догадался!

Утром в офисе босс смерил его скептическим взглядом, а через час секретарь принесла в крохотный кабинет Дика костюм в чехле. Пришлось надевать и идти благодарить.

— Я хотел бы попросить вычесть...

— Вы серьезно полагаете, что я стал бы дарить вам одежду? — Алва смотрел на него, как на насекомое. Дику стало тошно. — Разумеется, это будет вычтено из вашей зарплаты, и на будущее потрудитесь самостоятельно следить за собственным гардеробом, юноша! Что у вас с рукой? — спросил он без всякого перехода и бесцеремонно перехватил запястье Дика. Ладонь, слава богу, уже не болела, а ссадина почти зажила. Удивительно, почему она вообще начала нарывать...

Дик понял, что Алва пристально рассматривает его запонки — черные камни в старинной оправе, одна из немногих фамильных вещей, доставшихся от отца. А еще он осознал, что Алва до сих пор держит его за запястье, и похолодел, едва не выдернув панически руку.

Алва хмыкнул и не удостоил запонки комментария. Ладонь он тоже оставил в покое, но все время, пока они ехали на прием, кожу под манжетой жгло. Дик косился на расслабленное, скучающее лицо начальника и не мог представить себе того в компании голого, обдолбанного парня в наручниках и ошейнике. Жуть. Нет, надо все же найти это видео. Может быть, стоит поговорить с Валентином? Тот наверняка ненавидит Алву, и может помочь. Хотя что ему скажет Дик...

— Не спите, юноша. Вы помните свои обязанности на сегодня? Я не намерен торчать тут дольше часа.

— Да, сэр... Босс, — Дик вылез следом за Алвой из машины, затормозившей у модного в нынешнем сезоне выставочного комплекса. Его окружал небольшой парк с матово мигающими в сумраке фонариками на деревьях. Дик снова недовольно покосился на галстук. Зачем синий? Слишком ярко. Поднял глаза, встретился с раздраженным взглядом. — Я уточняю у Капуль-Гизайля, какая из его галерей больше всего нуждается в субсидировании, и договариваюсь о публикации обзоров новых выставок. Затем узнаю, когда возвращается в страну Ги Ариго...

— Брат вернется в понедельник. Добрый вечер, Рокэ. Добрый вечер, сэр Окделл. Ох, прошу меня простить, я не хотела прерывать вашу беседу.

— Зовите меня Ричард. Пожалуйста, — выпалил Дик прежде, чем подумал, кто стоит перед ним. 

Он видел жену премьер-министра только на фотографиях — вживую она казалась грустной и словно наполненной внутренним светом. Очень простое черное платье до колен, большая алая брошь, на которую Дик уставился, чтобы не пялиться в уставшее и удивительно красивое лицо Катарины Оллар.

— Ваш подарок продолжает привлекать внимание даже спустя годы, Рокэ, — тихо засмеялась та и легко протянула руку растерявшемуся Дику. Он быстро пожал ее — тонкие пальчики казались ледяными. — Я была очень рада нашей встрече, Ричард. Уверена, что она не последняя. Я бы очень хотела познакомиться с вами получше — вы очень похожи на своего отца. К сожалению, он не любил светскую жизнь, и мне редко выпадало удовольствие видеться с ним, но вы же станете появляться на приемах часто — теперь, когда вы один из гордых жителей столицы?

— Конечно, — кивнул Ричард и запоздало выпалил, — для меня огромная честь познакомиться с вами...

— Катарина простит нас — идемте, юноша, у нас еще много дел впереди. Хорошего вечера.

— Хорошего вечера, — прошелестела им вслед Катарина.

— Босс, почему мы...

— Час. Я не намерен проводить тут ни минуты больше, вы забыли?

— Нет, — Дик лихорадочно собирал информацию. Брошь — подарок Рокэ? Они с женой премьера так хорошо знакомы? Но тогда почему Алва скривился при ее появлении, как от незрелых яблок? Они в ссоре? Отлично, значит, Катарина не зря ему понравилась! Нужно сойтись с ней поближе, но это после...

— Рокэ. Не уделите мне минуту своего внимания?

— Не уделю, министр. Видите ли, сегодня я показываю юному наследнику Окделлов наше блестящее общество, и должен убедиться, что он найдет его восхитительно тошнотворным. Вы будете завершающим аккордом вечера, пока что еще рано. Юноша, что вы застыли на месте? Вас ждут Коко и его галереи!

— Да, босс. Прошу прощения, господин Дорак.

Дику пришлось ретироваться, хотя чужой тяжелый взгляд жег спину меж лопаток. Дик передернул плечами: министр печати имел на Алву весьма малое влияние, и надо было быть слепцом, чтобы не заметить, насколько сильно это его раздражало. 

Цвет его галстука — густо-багряный, похожий на кровь — показался Дику еще более неприятным, чем собственный ярко-синий. Он раздраженно дернул тугой узел, стянул противную тряпку и положил во внутренний карман. Он не посылка с синей ленточкой. Надо будет завтра же купить нормальных галстуков. И послать денег домой.

Капуль-Гизайль трещал без умолку, и заткнуть его было задачей невыполнимой. Дик успел тысячу раз проклясть Алву, который, вне всяких сомнений, отлично развлекся, отправляя помощника на эти чудовищные «переговоры». Галерист подошел ко второй сотне «уникальных, восхитительных шедевров», которыми располагала его новая коллекция, и намеревался получить подробнейшую статью о каждом из них. И это не говоря о финансировании самой выставки!

— Где вас черти носят, юноша? — голос в мобильном был уставшим и таким же раздраженным, как в начале вечера. — Жду в машине.

Дик пронесся через ряды гостей и вереницы плавно покачивающихся на ветвях фонариков, не забывая кивать и улыбаться хищным заинтересованным незнакомцам и смутно знакомым лицам — вот уж правда, гиены, тошнотворное зрелище — и быстро уселся в служебную машину.

— Кто надоумил вас выбрать это поприще? — Алва устало растирал виски: у него явственно болела голова, да и выглядел он довольно бледно. — Налейте вина, там...

Он небрежно махнул рукой, и Дик ткнул наугад в панель между передними сиденьями: она поехала в сторону, открыв мини-бар.

— Красного?

— Разумеется, — Алва отпил и поморщился. — Мы едем обратно в издательство, где высадить вас? И вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Я... я всегда любил читать, — Дик неловко поерзал на месте, думая, что это смахивает на запоздавшее собеседование. — И в один момент спросил себя, а почему бы не попробовать писать самому? О том, что важно, о том, что правда имеет значение. Что в силах изменить наш мир.

— В таком случае, в издательском бизнесе вам околачиваться нечего, — Алва допил и прикрыл глаза. — Здесь делают деньги. Вот и все. 

Дик молча смотрел на него — устало откинувшегося на сиденье, с ослабленным узлом галстука с вычурным восточным узором — и думал о том, что мог бы придушить этого человека в любой момент. Но почему-то думать об этом было тошно.

— Больше никаких идей? — лениво и почти сонно спросил Алва. — Слова — это деньги, юноша.

— И слова — это оружие. Тот, кто не умеет стрелять, может научиться убивать словом. И выигрывать каждый бой. 

Алва открыл покрасневшие глаза и смерил его взглядом.

— Мало хотеть научиться этому, юноша. Одного желания мало. Таких... убийц, — его лицо скривилось в неприятной усмешке, — пруд пруди. Несостоявшихся и так никогда и не решившихся на действия. Если в них есть хоть какой-то толк, то со временем они учатся зарабатывать деньги — и платят тем, кто действительно может убить. Или же платят не деньгами, а чем-то другим. Поверьте, тех, кто не способен ни убивать, ни зарабатывать, в сотни раз больше.

— Вы предпочитаете первое или второе? — Дик чувствовал, как внутри разгорается гнев. Этот ублюдок смел сидеть перед ним и учить жизни! Его, сына Эгмонта Окделла!

— Я предпочитаю делать то, что мне хочется. Иногда это приносит прибыль, иногда — смерть. 

— Зачем же вам захотелось смерти моего отца? — собственный голос клокотал в горле, словно мог вот-вот прорваться наружу огнем.

— Я никогда ее не хотел, — Алва снова потер виски и посмотрел на Дика с неожиданной злостью. — Ваш отец был, вне всяких сомнений, одним из самых раздражающих меня людей. Хотя, полагаю, при должном старании, вы рано или поздно сможете его превзойти.

Дик кусал губы, чувствуя, как в голове мешаются в огромный ком сотни мыслей. Этот мерзавец издевается над ним, все обращает в шутку, но так и не отвечает прямо на заданный вопрос!

— И меня вы тоже убьете?

— Вы что-то пили сегодня вечером, юноша? Если нет, то советую — вам следует прочистить мозги. Вы мой личный помощник. Я не буду убивать того, кто оказывает мне помощь. В любом виде. 

— Я не пил!

— В таком случае, самое время. Вот, это ваша премия за вечер, вы заслужили, не всякий переживет час с Коко. Руки, юноша! — Дик, попытавшийся оттолкнуть сложенный вдвое конверт, мрачно проследил за тем, как тот исчезает в кармане его пиджака. Алва хмыкнул и уже почти привычным жестом выудил оттуда мобильный.

— Это что? Вы уже сломали и новый телефон?

— Нет, — процедил Дик. — Он был слишком дорогой. И... сложный для меня. Я сдал его секретарю и купил модель попроще.

— Похвально, что вы признаете собственную глупость. Это дает вам шанс побороться с ней. — Алва быстро набрал какой-то номер и у водителя на переднем сидении зазвонил телефон. — Звоните, если понадобится служебная машина. Выходите, юноша, — Алва опустил мобильный обратно в карман пиджака Дика. — Мне не нравится выражение вашего лица — думаю, здесь его помогут исправить. Ну же, выбирайтесь. Машина мне еще нужна сегодня. Когда выиграете бой с выражением лица угнетенного борца за свободу, получите свой собственный автомобиль. 

Дику ничего больше не оставалось, как промямлить «Спасибо», и выбраться из машины под тихий и очень усталый смешок.

 

***

Алкоголь мыслей не прояснил — он их уничтожил, в голове стало гулко и пусто. Дик силился сосредоточиться то на стакане, который сжимал в руке, то на смутном звоне в голове: в клубе было слишком шумно, и Дик ретировался к барной стойке, чтобы спастись от громкой музыки. Ему такая не нравилась.

Интересно, какую любит Алва...

Дик вздрогнул и залпом допил, кивком подозвал бармена. Тот быстро наполнил стакан новой порцией джина и отошел в другой конец стойки, так и не удосужившись спросить документы.

Музыка... Какая разница. Наверняка, Алва слушает что-то вроде Мэнсона — под какую еще музыку можно творить... такое, что тот обычно творит. Дик дал себе слово сразу же по возвращении домой отыскать это чертово видео, не дававшее ему покоя. Врага надо знать в лицо. Все его слабости — тоже.

В том, что видео попало в открытый доступ не по вине Алвы, Дик почему-то не сомневался — сам не зная, отчего. Просто, глядя на этого язвительного, жесткого человека, очень трудно было представить, что он так легко покажет всему миру нечто настолько интимное и постыдное.

Хотя, может быть, Дик и ошибался. И стыдным это было для него, а вовсе не для Алвы. Слово — оружие. Что говорил Алва Джастину, какое из слов принесло ему смерть? Что говорил Алва отцу? Ждать ли самому Дику смертельно опасных слов — или дел?

Они с Алвой не соперники, тот размажет его и не будет сожалеть ни минуты. Зачем же он тогда тащил его к себе в комнаты, зачем держал за руку, считая пульс — только ради того, чтобы его не обвинили в убийстве еще одного Окделла? Для этого достаточно было вызвать врача, ну грохнулся бы Дик в обморок прямо там, в здании — что за дело Алве до чести собственного подчиненного? 

Чем больше Дик думал об этом, тем больше путался. Алва в открытую смеялся над ним, но ни разу еще не сделал ничего дурного. Наоборот — мобильный, лекарство, костюм, машина, премия.

Он о ней совершенно забыл, а не мешало бы проверить...

— Когда ждать свежего видео, Окделл?

Дик успел только разинуть рот и повернуться, а конверт уже выхватили из рук. Бывший однокашник деловито порылся в купюрах и присвистнул.

— Ого! Да тут за целый фильм! Окделл, золотце, ты береги себя, так и надорваться можно. Задница не болит?

Дик почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и вскочил на ноги. Вырвал конверт из смуглых пальцев и заорал, перекрикивая бьющую по ушам музыку:

— Закрой свой поганый рот, Эстебан! Это моя зарплата! Если твое начальство платит тебе гроши, нечего считать чужие деньги! 

— Мое начальство мне только платит. А твое, похоже, еще и… — Эстебан засмеялся, показывая блестящие зубы, и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака Дика синий галстук. — Он тебе ручки связывал? Или что-то еще?

Дик почувствовал, что звереет, что мыслей в голове вовсе не остается — он видел только оскаленное мерзкое лицо напротив, запрокинутую шею, на которой болтались какие-то цепочки. Дик зарычал и дернул за одну из них, наматывая на кулак с такой силой, что Эстебан захрипел и привстал на носки туфель.

— Что здесь происходит? — охрана пробиралась через ряды танцующих, и Дик гулко сглотнул солоноватую слюну. Облизал губу и понял, что прикусил ее до крови. Пальцы разжимались нехотя, на коже отпечатались звенья цепочки, и Дик потер ее, растерянно моргая. Никогда в жизни не ввязывался в серьезные драки, а тут — был готов убить на месте, не раздумывая. Не надо было пить такой крепкий алкоголь, ему так просто сорвет крышу…

— Ребятки не поделили девчонку, вот и поспорили, — бармен говорил лениво и спокойно, но его голос все равно заглушал музыку. Он невозмутимо протирал высокий стакан, и Дик уставился на его пальцы.

— Все в порядке? — дюжий охранник смерил Эстебана внимательным взглядом, тот сдавленно кивнул, растирая шею, и быстро скрылся в толпе танцующих, бросив напоследок в сторону Дика такой взгляд, что хмель вмиг выветрился из головы.

— Чертовы деньги, — простонал Дик и швырнул проклятый конверт на стол. Он не просил эту премию, зачем она ему?

— Если не знаешь, куда их деть — иди и проиграй. Ну, или выиграй еще, хотя, судя по твоей физиономии, терпения в тебе ни на грамм, — бармен пожал плечами и кивнул на дверь за стойкой. — Спусти деньги за столом, раз не понимаешь, что с ними делать. Девчонки у тебя нет, иначе уже бежал бы к ней с букетом и какой-нибудь блестящей штучкой. Обычно таких придурков, как ты, такие конверты до добра не доводят. Слушай, что тебе умные люди советуют.

Дик покусал губу, скривился, слизнул кровь. Да, в самом деле — почему бы и нет? Эти деньги легко пришли — и так же легко уйдут. А может, ему и повезет. В самом деле, надо тренировать выдержку и терпение — за карточным столом это тоже можно сделать. Ха, точно! Он выиграет целую кучу денег, а потом расскажет об этом Алве — тот точно оценит такие штуки! Может быть, возьмет с собою в казино, Дик слышал, что босс любит бывать там время от времени. Глядишь, удастся что-нибудь новое разведать — наверняка Алва играет с важными людьми.

Дик благодарно кивнул бармену, с невозмутимым лицом приоткрывшему дверь, и юркнул в новый, неизвестный мир.

 

***

— Поддерживаете?

Дик затравленно огляделся. На него смотрели — кто с жалостью, кто с насмешкой — но в каждом взгляде он читал что-то липкое и хищное. Даже невозмутимый, казалось бы, крупье чуть дергал углом губ, и от этого становилось совсем мерзко. Дик окончательно протрезвел, и теперь вся затея казалась ему чудовищной глупостью. Он мог положить деньги в банк, отправить домой, купить маме и сестрам подарков — а он что сделал? Идиот!

— Да! — Дик скинул пиджак и принялся трясущимися пальцами выдирать запонки из манжет рубашки, бросил их на стол возле локтя, закатал рукава. Было омерзительно жарко, на лбу проступал пот, ткань липла к спине между лопаток.

— Молодой человек. Смею напомнить, что у вас больше не осталось фишек. В игру идет то, что на столе. У вас ничего нет.

Дик взвыл — докупать было не на что. Карманы были совершенно пусты, конверт тоже. Раздался сочувственный смешок, и Дик оскалился. 

— У нашего новичка на столе лежат чудные запонки. Не хотите поставить их?

Дику захотелось придушить обладателя вкрадчивого, насмешливого голоса. 

— Нет!

— Тогда прошу вас покинуть стол. — Крупье перевел взгляд на соседнего игрока, словно Дик стал пустым местом. Ничем. Злость и азарт поднялись внутри мутной волной. Да пошло оно все к черту, ему до смерти надоело экономить на всем и не позволять себе ни единого безумства! Он выиграет! Тот, кто рискует с улыбкой на лице, всегда выигрывает.

— Подождите! Я передумал. Ставлю запонки. Если другие игроки не против.

— Не против, — протянул щуплый человек, сидящий напротив Дика, и вытянул шею, разглядывая запонки. — Так и быть, примем вашу жертву. Кто знает, может она и не напрасна — новичкам везет.

— Вот именно, — Дик не стводил взгляда с чужого лица. Надо уметь сохранять хладнокровие в любой ситуации!

— Вскрываемся, господа. Молодой человек?

Дик глубоко вдохнул — и открыл карты.

— Каре валетов у молодого господина. Стрит-флэш у сэра Джи.

Лица валетов на картах выглядели донельзя перепуганными и ошеломленными — как и сам Дик. Он проиграл. Проиграл!

— За счет заведения, — чья-то рука поставила рядом низкий стакан с резко пахнущим виски, Дик выпил залпом и закашлялся. К моменту, когда он проморгался и поднял глаза, человека, забравшего деньги, уже не было за столом. Запонок тоже не было.

Дик поднялся и на негнущихся ногах пошел к двери, кто-то перехватил его, накинул на плечи пиджак, шепнув на ухо: «Выход здесь», и мягко подтолкнул в спину. Дика вынесло на свежий воздух, он сделал вдох, другой, и застонал, схватившись за голову.

Катастрофа.

Он принялся обшаривать карманы в поисках хоть какой-то мелочи — тщетно! Рука наткнулась только на телефон. Дик затравленно взглянул на часы — с момента, как он переступил порог клуба, прошел всего час. И что же теперь делать? 

Он машинально нажал на кнопку звонка, на экране высветился последний набранный номер, и Дик с облегчением вздохнул — служебная машина, ну конечно! Он надавил на клавишу, вслушиваясь в длинные гудки — и через секунду заорал от оглушительной боли в руке.

— Неприятно, да? — из-за спины громилы, который выбил из рук Дика телефон, показался Эстебан, потирающий алую полосу на горле. — Ну ничего, ничего, руки для твоей работы совсем не нужны. Не страшно. Джонни, сломай ему одну. Для начала.

Дик почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника стекает омерзительно ледяная капля пота. Сердце гулко билось где-то в горле, он сглотнул и оглянулся — позади стояло еще двое.

Под ботинком Джонни звучно хрустнул телефон.

— А одному со мной не справиться, да? Мразь, — Дик сжал кулаки, только зажившая и ушибленная снова рука болела просто немыслимо. Ну и черт с ней!

— Не хочу пачкать руки о такое дерьмо, — улыбнулся Эстебан и подошел к нему мягкой, пружинящей походкой. — Не отмоешься потом.

Дик замахнулся, но Эстебан оказался проворнее — быстро поднырнув под занесенную руку, он коротко ударил Дика поддых, и тот согнулся пополам.

— Хотя это может быть даже забавно…

Дик распрямился, как пружина, словно со стороны видя, как летит его кулак, врезаясь в нос Эстебана. Большой палец плотно лежит поверх остальных, удар четкий.

Эстебан рухнул на землю, но тут же вскочил, заливая подбородок кровью.

Дик не терял времени. Его охватил веселый, злой азарт — совсем не такой, как в карточном зале. Этот азарт щекотал кончики пальцев, заставлял улыбаться в предвкушении — осознание собственной неожиданной силы пьянило не хуже алкоголя. И почему он не дрался раньше?

Дик быстро обернулся и ломанулся прямо навстречу выжидавшей за спиной парочке. Те кинулись наутек, а Дик едва не сдержался от радостного улюлюканья: это явно были дружки Эстебана, которых тот прихватил только для количества. Трусы! Дик вскрикнул и дернулся в сторону от мощного удара в плечо, начал оборачиваться — перед глазами маячило оскаленное лицо Джонни. Он увернулся от нового удара, но следующий пришелся в живот, и Дик задохнулся от боли.

— Кончай его!

Выражение лица громилы стало растерянным — он выглядел не старше самого Дика и явно боялся подобного приказа. Дик воспользовался секундной запинкой и со всей силы двинул кулаком в кадык на толстой шее. Джонни захрипел и пошатнулся, Дик вывернулся из его хватки и понесся к Эстебану.

И замер, когда ему в грудь уперлось дуло пистолета.

— Как же ты достал, Окделл, — прошипел Эстебан, и лицо у него сделалось затравленное. — Из-за тебя одни проблемы.

Дик прикрыл глаза, услышав звук взведенного курка. Все? И это — все? 

Раздался выстрел, по рубашке скользнуло что-то холодное — Дик поднял казавшиеся свинцовыми веки и ошарашенно уставился на лежащего у его ног Эстебана. Мертвого.

Дика затрясло. Он пошатнулся и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, изо всех сил пытаясь не смотреть на тело — и не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от убитого. Он был не готов увидеть смерть, он никогда такого не хотел! Даже в самых смелых фантазиях об опасностях работы он никогда не думал о том, что его захотят убить так просто! Что умереть — это так просто! А тело… Надо срочно вызвать полицию!

— Тише, юноша. Не кричите, ради бога. Ну же, Дикон, — рот зажали горячие пальцы, над ухом шелестел ветром знакомый голос. До Дика дошло, что он все это кричал вслух. — Охрана ищет, не было ли у них еще сообщников поблизости. Успокойся. Если бы я этого не сделал, он бы тебя убил. Не дури. Охрана все видела, это была вынужденная мера. Я не мог рисковать и стрелять в ногу или руку. Только так. Полиция сейчас приедет. Тише, Дикон.

Пальцы пахли чем-то пряным, похожим на восточные специи. Дик дернулся и затих. Ладонь мягко тронула его губы напоследок, прошлась по щеке, потрепала волосы.

— Уже все. Иди в машину, я здесь разберусь. Иди, Дикон.

Дик пошел, куда указала пряно пахнущая ладонь, стараясь не смотреть на корчившегося на земле Джонни, на которого надевали наручники. И на тело, под которым растекалась влажно поблескивающая в свете фонаря  
темная лужа.

Его вырвало за ближайшим кустом, он кое-как оттер рот и рухнул на сиденье служебной машины, прикрыв глаза. Просидел так без движения до того момента, пока над ухом не раздалось:

— Выпей.

Дик послушно взял из чужих пальцев бокал и глотнул, вино растеклось теплом по телу — он и не заметил, что страшно замерз.

— Вы храбро сражались, юноша — бестолково, но храбро. Завтра отсыпайтесь и никуда не выходите из дому, а в воскресенье вас заберет машина и отвезет в аэропорт. Будете сопровождать меня в деловой командировке.

— Что я буду там делать? — прохрипел Дик, сжимая пальцы на пустом бокале. Они тряслись.

— Представьте себе — работать. И учиться стрелять из пистолета. С вашим везением этот навык вам не повредит.

 

***

Дик вздрогнул от очередного выстрела и быстро огляделся по сторонам.

— Юноша, если вам так страшно, лучше не вертеть головой, а сунуть ее в песок. Так надежнее.

— Мне не страшно! Я просто…

— Просто боитесь выстрелов?

Дик нахмурился и отвернулся. Мертвый Эстебан снился ему уже раз пять, а от звука выстрела до сих пор шел мороз по коже. Он переборет этот страх. Переборет! Во что бы то ни стало!

— Пока вы выдумывали достойный ответ, все закончилось. Ну же, идемте, фотограф нас уже ненавидит.

Упомянутый фотограф кидал на них самые свирепые взгляды. Он успел заснять учения во всей красе еще полчаса назад и откровенно скучал, посматривая в сторону военного джипа, на котором они сюда добрались.

— Росио! — глава Южного командования от души хлопнул Алву по плечу и лучезарно улыбнулся. Генерал Савиньяк был старшим братом Арно и больше походил на киноактера, чем на военного, но глядя на него, Дику всегда хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. — Ну что? 

— Все то же, — пожал плечами Алва. На нем были хлопковые штаны и просторная белая рубаха, которую все время трепал и вздувал пузырями ветер. Волосы Алва затянул в хвост, а вот отросшие пряди Дика лезли в лицо. Надо будет постричься, как только они вернутся. А когда они вернутся? — Люди хотят есть, спать и денег. Поскольку дезертиров здесь не наблюдается, я прихожу к выводу, что денег они получают достаточно даже при недостатке пищи и сна.

— Обижаешь, — Савиньяк неожиданно повернулся к Дику и подмигнул. — Нас ждет отличный ужин. Поехали, машина только греется на пекле.

Пекло было и в самом деле удручающим. Дик не обгорел, но на носу и щеках вылезли веснушки, какие не появлялись с глубокого детства. Дика это бесило, а еще больше раздражала полная неосведомленность.

Босс как всегда не удосужился объяснить, за каким чертом потащил ассистента с собой, да и что тут делать самому владельцу издательства — было неясно. Ближневосточный городок, в котором они очутились — горячая точка, которую вряд ли удастся в ближайшее время охладить. У «Алвасете» тут, разумеется, был собственный военный корреспондент — правда, Дик с ним так до сих пор и не познакомился. Зачем сюда прилетели они с Алвой, было непонятно.

Если начальник хотел показать Дику, что значит настоящий бой и настоящая храбрость, то явно ошибся местом. Все, что тот пока успел увидеть — продовольственные склады и казармы, учения и сияющие довольством или даже попросту скучающие лица контрактников. Единственным, кто внушал интерес, был генерал Савиньяк, рабочий стол которого украшала кислотно-розовая рамочка Хелло Китти с портретом министра финансов Манрика. По слухам, до него там красовалось фото Муаммара Каддафи, и Дик заранее соболезновал родне министра.

Но Савиньяк общался в основном с Алвой, а на долю самого Дика выпадали только донельзя унылые прогулки по выгоревшей траве между насмешливых людей в камуфляже, не пылавших желанием развлекать гостя. 

— А как вы познакомились с боссом, сэр?

Алва фыркнул и приподнял бровь, Савиньяк рассмеялся. Ужин был и вправду хорош, а вино — выше всяких похвал. Явно старались для гостя. Алва пил бокал за бокалом, оставаясь таким же насмешливо-отстраненным, а Дик старался не налегать на выпивку, помня о том, как быстро ударяет алкоголь в его дурную голову. Но было слишком жарко, пить хотелось немыслимо, а кроме вина на столе ничего не было, поэтому он все же немного захмелел.

— Мы вместе учились. Потом меня занесло на военную службу, а Росио предпочел убивать людей не пулями, а сарказмом. Очень жестоко с его стороны, не находишь?

Дик кивнул и тут же смущенно закусил губу: Савиньяк расхохотался, бровь Алвы поползла вверх еще больше.

— Вот каким тебя видят подчиненные — жестокий тиран, чего еще от тебя ожидать?

— Ничего хорошего, мой дорогой Белый.

Савиньяк фыркнул в бокал, Дик растерянно моргнул.

— Черный, ты ему ничего не рассказывал?

— У юноши и так расшатана психика, пожалей его.

— Белый? Черный?

— У нас была своя группа, пока мы учились в Лаик, — отсмеявшись, Савиньяк наполнил свой бокал, не забыв и про Дика. Тот рассеянно отхлебнул, стараясь не смотреть на Алву. 

Дику вообще было ужасно тяжело смотреть ему в лицо с того вечера, как его заклятый враг спас ему жизнь — уже во второй раз! Дик потер губы — на них до сих пор ощущалось жгущее прикосновение. Это было… странно. Это выбило из колеи чуть ли не сильней, чем зрелище вытекающей из-под неподвижного тела Эстебана крови.

Аромат специй перебивал этот страшный густой запах, и Дик не смог бы описать, насколько был благодарен Алве. Но тот вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось, или будто Дик допустил глупую, досадную оплошность, на исправление которой пришлось тратить лишние силы.

В самолете Алва не перекинулся с ним и парой слов, почти мгновенно уснув в кресле, а Дик сидел в соседнем, страшно напряженный, и то и дело одергивал себя, чтобы не кидать взгляды на профиль спящего и слегка приоткрытые тонкие губы.

Алва был красив.

Осознание этого приводило Дика в ужас, он пытался успокоить себя тем, что красота его босса — вещь очевидная и признанная всеми, он даже снимался для обложки какого-то журнала с глупым списком «100 самых красивых людей страны», уступив первое место жене премьера.

Катарина. Нужно будет непременно поговорить с ней, когда они вернутся из командировки, он же обещал ей. Интересно, что связывало их с Алвой, почему сейчас они так холодно общаются?

— Вот! — оказывается, пока Дик сидел, погрузившись в мысли, а Алва молча пил вино, Савиньяк успел притащить откуда-то видавшую виды гитару. — Ну же, Росио, не будь надутым козлом, сыграй!

— А как называлась ваша группа? — быстро выпалил Дик, боясь, что молчать и дальше будет просто невежливым.

— «Вороны», — холодно отрезал Алва и, скривившись, все-таки принял гитару в руки. 

Мелодия была простая и еле слышная. Дику пришлось напрячь слух, но постепенно она набирала силу звучания — пальцы Алвы трогали струны мягко, но уверенно, заставляя ритм все ускоряться и ускоряться.

«Когда они кружили надо мной,

Я одного тебя позвал на бой,

Когда они кружили надо мной,

Я одного тебя позвал с собой…»

Дик ощутил, как дрожат собственные пальцы от звука хрипловатого голоса. Алва пел, обращаясь сам к себе, и каждое слово будто касалось кожи. Дик сделал глубокий вдох и поставил бокал на стол.

Савиньяк смотрел на него спокойно и немного насмешливо. Потянулся снова наполнить бокал, но Дик улыбнулся и покачал головой. Песня затихла. Перебор струн умолк, и Дик поднялся на ноги.

— Босс, я…

— Вы можете быть свободны, юноша.

Дик, которому безумно хотелось сказать что-то хорошее в благодарность за песню, осекся, кивнул Савиньяку и вышел из кабинета генерала. Прислонился спиной к стене казармы, вдохнул полной грудью и уже думал идти спать, как услышал тихий голос:

— Этот мальчик, Росио. Он тебя…

— Раздражает. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем его идиот-отец.

Дик вздрогнул, закусил губу и пошел прочь. Морок рассеивался. Нужно было возвращаться к намеченному плану.

На следующее утро в расположение взвода вернулся отсутствовавший военкор «Алвасете». Оскар Феншо, узнав, что его ждут коллеги, радостно ворвался в комнату Дика и крепко пожал ему руку.

— Ну наконец-то, хоть одна знакомая физиономия! Как же я задолбался тут! Ну, рассказывай, как дела в столице, новичок? Как «Алвасете», еще ни с кем не перегрызлись?

Дик улыбнулся и начал рассказывать все новости, какие знал. Оскар кивал.

— А сюда зачем? Опыта набраться? Или меня подменить? Смотри, свяжу, а сам убегу обратно — скоро сдохну без хорошей выпивки! И без девчонок! Кстати, у меня тут во фляге есть местный самогон — не хочешь глотнуть? Бери, бери, дарю!

— Убежать далеко не выйдет. Феншо, уберите вашу флягу и за мной. Окделл, вас ждет глава командования.

Даже не «юноша», «Окделл!» Дик проводил взглядом начальника с Оскаром, и отправился к Савиньяку, злой и раздраженный. Тот встретил его крепким кофе и широкой улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.

— Иди к Грено, он выдаст тебе форму и повязку военной прессы. Увидишь сегодня настоящее веселье!

— Будет бой? Когда?

— Не задавай лишних вопросов командиру, — Савиньяк уверенно вытолкал его из кабинета. — Сам увидишь.

Спустя час одетый в выгоревший камуфляж Дик стоял на плацу и чувствовал себя на редкость глупо. Словно назло, из-за угла казармы именно в этот момент показались Алва с Оскаром, и Дик почти взвыл от того, каким взглядом осмотрел его первый.

— Я обещал научить вас стрелять — идемте, юноша, сейчас самый подходящий момент.

— А вы не будете переодеваться? Босс? — мстительно спросил Дик и получил еще один пронизывающе холодный взгляд.

— Мой гардероб — не ваша забота. Быстрей, Окделл.

Спустя час Дик готов был орать. Пистолет казался небольшим и легким, но с каждым выстрелом отдача заставляла запястье ныть все сильней.

— Никуда не годится. Вы вообще целитесь? Или палите наугад, куда выйдет? Вы, кажется, уже могли убедиться, что драться таким методом — не самое лучшее решение. Да вытяните же руку, остолоп! Вы безнадежны.

— Объясните толком, — Дик повернулся к нему от прискорбно целой мишени и оскалился. — Вы только орете, а объяснить не можете! Я не солдат, я…

— На редкость бездарный подчиненный. Станьте прямо. Я понимаю, что мое лицо вызывает  
у вас куда больше желания выстрелить, чем мишень, но постарайтесь перебороть себя хотя бы сегодня. Завтра разрешаю повесить на нее мое фото. Плечи расправьте. 

Дик послушно опустил напряженные плечи, повернувшись к мишени боком. Оказывается, целиться так было и в самом деле удобнее. Алва раздраженно пнул его носком туфли по голени, заставляя расставить ноги шире. Встал за спиной, и Дика охватила паника от чужого дыхания на затылке. 

— Тяните руку, юноша. Нечего хмуриться, врага этим не победить. Запястье выше. Ну же, выше, вы сейчас вовсе уроните пистолет — или мне приковать его к вам наручниками?

Дик вздрогнул всем телом — и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как напрягся стоящий позади Алва. Он мгновенно отошел и бросил равнодушным тоном:

— Стреляйте, как если бы перед вами стоял я.

Дик стиснул зубы и выстрелил. Когда он проморгался, почти в самом центре мишени зияла черная дырка, глядя на него насмешливо и презрительно.

— Восхитительно. Еще две обоймы — и идите к Савиньяку.

Алва уходил, а Дик смотрел в его спину и страстно хотел выпустить в нее пулю — и коснуться рукой.

Оскар ехал вместе с ними, он казался подавленным, не в пример утреннему бодрому настрою. Дик попытался заговорить с ним, но тот отмалчивался, и лишь когда они приехали к нужному месту и стали выгружаться из джипов, отвел в сторону и сказал тихо и с едва скрываемой ненавистью:

— При первой возможности увольняйся из «Алвасете». Ты понял, Ричард? Алва — зверь. Он жрет людей, и делает этот так, что они сами идут ему в пасть. А те, кто сопротивляются, умирают по дороге. Беги, Дик! Пока можешь — беги! И не верь никому. Особенно — Алве, он скрывает за своей холодной рожей такую гниль…

— Поболтаете после, — Савиньяк улыбался, но хватка у него была стальной. Он потащил Дика вперед и велел держаться позади взвода. 

— Сейчас начнется! — радостно проорал загорелый почти до черноты контрактник, и тут прогремел первый взрыв. — Отлично, они не выдержали! Вперед!

Дик несся вместе со всеми; прищурившись, заметил маячившие невдалеке постройки и понял, что они штурмуют вражескую базу. Что-то гулко бахнуло позади, Дик обернулся и увидел, что они привезли с собой несколько минометов.

Загорелый контрактник надавил широкой ладонью на его голову, заставив пригнуться.

— Держись позади, твое дело — смотреть, а не сражаться!

Дик чуть отстал, мотая головой по сторонам, заметил Алву, который что-то раздраженно выговаривал Савиньяку.

— Да пусть бы и ждали, Росио! Нам-то теперь один черт — что сегодня штурмовать, что через год! Зачем время терять! Ты сам сказал…

— Я сказал, что сейчас внезапность будет оправдана, но слишком рискованна!

— Ты же любишь риск!

Алва скривился и повернул голову, почувствовав на себе взгляд Дика. Тот поспешил вперед, стараясь не оглядываться. Солнце палило нещадно.

— Суки, ждали, — прохрипел какой-то солдат, обгоняя его, и Дик стиснул зубы, прибавив ходу. Ждали — значит, кто-то выдал. Алва прав, если враг знает о готовящемся нападении, то нужно идти ва-банк!

Рядом громыхнуло, Дик попятился, предплечье обожгло горячим осколком. Кто-то выругался.

— Что он творит? Что? — Дик с удивлением узнал свой голос. — Куда он бежит?

Оскар Феншо стремительно несся куда-то в сторону от боя, вслед ему летели вопли и ругань.

— Когда человеку нечего терять, он решает сохранить хотя бы жизнь. Хотя что это за жизнь…

Алва медленно поднимал сжимающую пистолет руку, целясь уверенно и спокойно. Дик ударил его ладони, не помня себя. Алва шагнул к нему, ошпарив бешеным взглядом.

— Что вы творите?

— А ты что творишь, идиот?

— Росио собирался оказать мне услугу. Не нужно, мы справимся сами. Феншо ждет военный трибунал, поэтому бежит он так бодро. Но недалеко. — Савиньяк прищурился. Грохнуло, и Оскар упал на сухую землю, распластавшись.

— Мой сотрудник передавал врагам секретную информацию. Пресечь эта было меньшим, что я мог сделать.

— Но не таким же путем! — Дик стоял, вцепившись в запястье Алвы, и пытался не отвести взгляда от горящих яростью чужих глаз, пронзительно-синих и раскаленных — как небо над полем боя.

— Это решать не вам, Окделл. Что успел сказать Феншо?

— Что никому нельзя верить! — сверкнул глазами Дик.

— Единственный дельный совет, который он мог вам дать. Если послушаетесь его, может и останетесь в живых еще пару месяцев. Вы — доверчивый идиот, каких свет не видывал. Признаться, я надеялся, что ваша тупость уменьшится со временем, но даже я допускаю ошибки. Идите прочь, чтоб я вас до отъезда не видел.

Дик отпустил чужую руку, затравленно вскинул подбородок и понесся следом за солдатами. 

Почему, почему даже если этот человек делает что-то хорошее, его так хочется убить?

 

***

На следующий день солнце закрыли перистые облака; стало ощутимо прохладнее, больше не палило, да и сам Дик остыл. Было стыдно: он полез и вмешался в военные дела, ничего в них не смысля, да еще и ударил собственного начальника. Это никуда не годилось.

Алва ничего не говорил и выглядел так, словно не спал всю ночь. По дороге в аэропорт молчали; на стойке регистрации Дик с удивлением обнаружил, что у них рейс с пересадкой, и до возвращения в столицу еще целых два дня. Он только пожал плечами — расспрашивать Алву было бессмысленным, да он и не стал бы ему ничего объяснять.

Дик съежился и мрачно рассматривал свои ботинки, когда на столик между креслами легла коробочка.

— Забыл отдать, — Алва смотрел в иллюминатор и казался спящим с открытыми глазами. Они припухли и были покрасневшими.

Дик открыл ее и потерял дар речи: на синем бархате лежали отцовские запонки.

— Это была единственная стоящая вещь, которая вам и в самом деле шла. Не теряйте ее. И ради бога, выбросите на помойку эти джинсы.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал ошарашенный Дик, пропустив колкость мимо ушей. — Спасибо. Я… я вам очень благодарен. И простите меня за вчерашнее. Я не разобрался в происходящем и вел себя, как дурак.

Говорить это было горько, Дик чувствовал себя обманутым и опустошенным. Никому нельзя верить. Никому. Как же жить тогда?

Он задал свой вопрос вслух, не особо рассчитывая на ответ и уже приготовившись к раздраженной отповеди — по всему выходило, что по возвращении Алва выгонит его с работы взашей.

— Жизнь вообще штука неприятная, юноша. Временами даже отвратительная. Я не знаю, что ответить на ваш вопрос, — голос Алвы казался бесконечно уставшим. — Верить и в самом деле никому нельзя — научитесь находить в себе силы, чтобы жить с этим. Или чтобы не жить. Обманывать себя и дальше советовать не стану. Так поступают только совершенные идиоты.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Дик.

— За что? — Алва смотрел на него, нахмурившись, под глазами были синяки. 

Дик молчал, кусая губы, и не знал, что ответить. По всему выходило, что и Алве верить не стоило, но этот неприятный человек был единственным честным в окружении Дика, и не боялся говорить правду, какой бы отвратительной она ни была. 

— За совет. Но я, наверное, все-таки совершенный идиот — мне хочется вам верить.

Алва моргнул, и на мгновение его лицо показалось удивленным; впрочем, спустя секунду он уже дернул бровью и отвернулся обратно к окну.

— Меня пригласили на встречу, задержимся на пару дней. Столица прекрасно простоит и без нас.

Дик кивнул, а потом незаметно для себя задремал. Он проснулся, улыбаясь: в салоне самолета приятно пахло чем-то горьковатым. Моргнул и вздрогнул — его голова лежала у Алвы на плече.

— Отоспитесь в отеле, юноша. 

Дик поспешно вскочил на ноги.

 

***

Отель был роскошным — Дик никогда прежде не видел столько мрамора сразу. Плиты в мелких прожилках просили потрогать их рукой: розоватые, почти белые, с перламутровыми отблесками, черные с серым — они напоминали о том, как в детстве Дик ездил на заводы отца.

Алва пробыл в номере не больше четверти часа и уехал, приказав к вечеру написать очерк о вчерашнем штурме. Слова давались с трудом. Дик выспался, а потом принялся искать в сети информацию о расположении войск и генерале Савиньяке, наткнулся на фото, где они были с Алвой на каком-то приеме, и впился глазами в лицо юноши, стоящего между ними.

Джастин Придд.

Пальцы сами набрали это имя в поисковике, Дик нажал на клавишу и резко выдохнул — на него обрушились сотни статей и снимков. И видео.

Дик включил его и стиснул пальцы от напряжения.

Все было именно так, как говорил Штанцлер.

Явно любительская съемка на непрофессиональную камеру или даже смартфон: изображение немного рябило и было серым, снимали в сумерках или ночью.

Джастин и в самом деле казался обдолбанным или пьяным — таким счастьем сияло его лицо. Он запрокидывал голову, гулко сглатывая, кожаный ошейник скользил по бледной коже, запястья были скованы наручниками — тоже кожаными, явно из какого-нибудь специального магазина. Дику стало жарко и чудовищно стыдно, словно он подглядывал в замочную скважину чужого номера.

Джастин облизал губы и тихо застонал, потом засмеялся.

— Мой хороший. — Дика подбросило на стуле от звука этого голоса. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Алва с кем-то разговаривал так. — Мой хороший мальчик. Как ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты… смотрел, — выталкивал вперемешку со стонами Джастин и кусал улыбающиеся губы.

— Тогда потрогай себя. Сделай себе хорошо. Я буду смотреть, обещаю.

— Да, — коротко выдохнул Джастин и громко застонал, сжав пальцы на головке своего члена. Он раздвинул ноги шире и всхлипнул.

— Еще… Мой хороший…

Дик захлопнул ноутбук трясущимися руками. Это было… было…

Он подскочил и распахнул мини-бар, достал бутылку минералки и отвинтил крышку, жадно приник к горлышку, с трудом глотая ледяную воду. Отдышался, вытащил вино, отхлебнул, закашлялся.

Весь ужас заключался в том, что Дик не увидел на видео ничего, что показалось бы ему отвратительным. Он заставлял себя думать об этом — но ничего не получалось.

Это было красиво и нежно, и возбуждало так сильно, что у Дика подкашивались ноги. Он допил вино из крохотной бутылочки и достал из мини-бара такую же маленькую порцию виски. Поставил на стол.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он стянул с себя одежду непослушными пальцами и встал под холодный душ — это не помогло, стоило только закрыть глаза, как сквозь шум воды звучал тихий, хрипловатый голос.

«Мой хороший…»

Дик застонал и зажал себе рот. Он не знал, куда деть себя, никогда в жизни ему не приходила в голову мысль, что его настолько мог бы возбуждать мужчина.

Дик наскоро вытерся и решительно потянулся к виски — пускай в голове станет пусто и спокойно, он не в силах сейчас думать ни о чем!

Он прошелся по номеру, мягкий ковер глушил шаги. Взглянул на часы — было три часа ночи, отель спал в свой обычный будний день, с улицы не доносилось ни звука. Дик прислонился пылающим лбом к окну. Оставаться в номере было невозможно, надо было занять себя хоть чем-то, и Дик сбежал в холл. 

Портье дремал за стойкой регистрации, сонно моргнул при виде Дика, но тому стало неловко, и он быстро свернул в левое крыло отеля. Сквозь стеклянную крышу галереи светила луна, Дик шел, постепенно успокаиваясь и все больше стыдясь своей нелепой паники. Если ему нравятся мужчины, Алва тут совершенно ни при чем. Просто его угораздило первым посмотреть это видео, а не обычное порно, которых в Интернете тысячи. Он подумает об этом потом, не сейчас, потом.

Кстати, Алва так и не появлялся в номере, а утром им улетать в девять — значит, выехать из отеля нужно уже через пару часов. Дик нахмурился, но все же решился написать сообщение: пусть его потом отчитают, но следить за расписанием начальника — это же его прямая обязанность! 

Сообщение отправилось, и в ту же секунду откуда-то из дальнего конца галереи раздался сигнал оповещения. Дик вздрогнул — это не могло быть совпадением, Алва наверняка решил снова не ложиться и сидит сейчас там, в каком-нибудь баре или…

Это был бассейн.

Выложенные темным камнем стены делали его похожим на грот или пещеру, вода была мягко подсвечена, так что Дик без труда заметил темную фигуру в ней. 

Одежда была сложена на низком столике с чугунными ножками недалеко от входа, Дик увидел брошенный поверх вещей смартфон со светившимся значком сообщения на экране. Он сделал шаг.

Не назад — вперед.

Еще один.

Еще.

Ноги сами несли его, а в голове не было никаких мыслей.

Когда Алва замер спиной к нему, по плечи в воде, Дик тоже остановился. Ноги словно приросли к полу. Алва собрал мокрые волосы, перекинул тяжелые пряди через плечо и начал медленно — чертовски медленно — подниматься по каменным ступеням.

Дик увидел его шею, широкие плечи. Зарывшиеся во влажно блестящие волосы пальцы.

Увидел спину, и тонкие линии белых шрамов на ней, сбегающие по коже капли воды, блестящие в свете ламп — и забыл, как дышать. Алва замер по пояс в воде на секунду, а потом продолжил подниматься, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. Встал на край бассейна и отжал мокрые пряди. 

Дик смотрел на его обнаженные ягодицы, на струйки воды, стекающие по бедрам, и только сглатывал вязкую соленую слюну. Во рту пересохло, слова застревали в гортани, обожженной хлещущим изнутри жаром. 

Алва обернулся через плечо и хрипло произнес:

— Подайте полотенце, юноша. Раз уж вы все равно стоите там столбом и не уходите.

Дик взял со столика полотенце и шагнул вперед, но снова замер, не в силах пошевелиться от дикой смеси ужаса, стыда и восхищения. Внутри разгоралось что-то, чего он никогда прежде не чувствовал.

Алва вздохнул устало и раздраженно, повернулся и пошел к нему сам, огибая бассейн. Дик глухо простонал — член у Алвы был полувставшим и покачивался при каждом шаге. Завитки волос в паху были мокрыми и блестели.

Алва остановился напротив него, и Дик прикрыл глаза, потому что смотреть ему в лицо было еще страшнее. Забрал из рук полотенце, насмешливо произнес:

— Можно смотреть, юноша.

Дик открыл глаза: Алва обернул бедра и теперь глядел на него непроницаемо-черными в полумраке бассейна глазами. Выражение их было невозможно прочитать. Он поднял руку и потрепал Дика по волосам, тот закусил губу и рвано выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Собственный член стоял, болезненно упираясь в ширинку штанов.

Прохладная ладонь мягко скользнула по щеке, пальцы очертили губы, и Дик коротко простонал. Внутри все оборвалось — этот звук был жалким и до ужаса напоминал те стоны, которые он слышал всего полчаса назад на видео. Дик дернулся в сторону, широко распахнув глаза. 

— Неприятно? — тихо спросил Алва, подходя ближе.

Дик отшатнулся, чересчур быстро кивнув. Лицо Алвы стало жестче.

— Никому нельзя верить — кажется, этот урок вы уже должны были усвоить, юноша. Я вам не верю.

— Я вам тоже! — отчаянно солгал Дик сдавленным голосом и шагнул к выходу. 

— Для того, чтобы спать с кем-то, совершенно не обязательно верить ему, — тихо сказал Алва. — Но этому вы еще не скоро научитесь. Ты так сильно боишься меня? Или себя? Ты ведь и себе не веришь, дурак.

Дик молчал, внутри все грохотало, как от взрывов орудий.

— Мне не нравится, когда те, с кем я сплю, дергаются от каждого прикосновения. Идите, юноша. Вернетесь, когда научитесь верить своим желаниям больше, чем страхам.

Дик влетел в свой номер и захлопнул дверь, загнанно дыша. Рухнул на стул и закрыл лицо руками. Его трясло, в паху все горело, страх, стыд, ярость мешались друг с другом. 

Он попытался успокоиться, но тело готово было взорваться. Застонав, Дик резко поднял крышку ноутбука — на экране все еще было видео с Джастином.

Дик не смог закрыть окно. Трясущимися пальцами он нажал на воспроизведение, прикрыл глаза и откинулся на стуле, расстегивая ширинку. Он ненавидел себя, но не мог ничего сделать. Он дрочил, глотая стоны, и понимал, что лучше уж делать это под запись хриплого голоса, чем слыша его вживую: запись не сможет измываться над ним, когда он наскучит, как надоедают Алве все, кто его окружает.

«Мой хороший… Хочешь, я сделаю так?»

— Да! — кричал Дик вместе с невидимым Джастином. — Да, пожалуйста, да!

«Кончи для меня».

И Дик кончил, залив пальцы спермой, задыхаясь от раскаленного воздуха, обжигающего легкие. Сполз на пол и вытер руку о ковер, уткнувшись полыхающим лицом в колени. Его трясло.

Он загнал себя в капкан и не знал, как вырваться из него.

Самое страшное — и не хотел.

Дик с трудом восстанавливал дыхание и понимал с холодным, отстраненным ужасом: однажды ему станет недостаточно записи. И он пойдет предлагать себя оригиналу.

 

***

— Дик! Ты такой классный по телеку! Просто обалденный, и тебе так идет костюм! Ты похудел! Ты ходишь заниматься на тренажерах? У тебя есть машина? А мотоцикл? Ты хотел мотоцикл, я же помню! А короткие юбки уже не модно, да, все носят плиссировку?

Дик с трудом сдержал смех.

— Эй, помедленнее, сестренка!

Айрис сияла, освещая своим лицом весь экран ноутбука. Казалось, она сейчас попросту вывалится оттуда вместе со своим любопытным носом.

— Где ты меня видела?

— Показывали по новостям! Как классно, что ты прислал новый ноут, он так быстро работает! Спасибо, Дик!

— Не за что, — Дику ужасно захотелось домой — обнять сестер, обсудить с матерью будущее. Он отлично зарабатывает, и они могли бы переехать поближе к столице, младшим ведь нужно…

— А он правда такой? — глаза Айрис блестели лихорадочно и незнакомо. — Такой красивый?

— Кто? — рассеянно переспросил Дик. — Айри, где твой ингалятор?

— Да тут лежит, вот! Не волнуйся, я же не ребенок. — Айрис нахмурилась, но тотчас же оттаяла. — Рокэ Алва. Он правда такой красивый, как по телевизору? Ты тоже стал красавчик, не обижайся — вы вдвоем смотрелись, как настоящие звезды! Показывали открытие галереи, и вы…

— Айрис Окделл, вы идете в свою комнату. Немедленно. 

— Но, мам!

— Немедленно.

Дик напрягся. Сестра скуксилась, словно готова была заплакать, но сурово сжала кулачки и исчезла с экрана, судя по шуму — явно препираясь с матерью. Дик вздохнул. Хорошо смотрятся вместе… Знала бы Айрис, чего ему стоило сохранять спокойствие рядом с Алвой. 

Тот ни разу не припомнил злосчастный вечер в бассейне, был в меру саркастичен и без меры пил — в общем, вел себя как обычно. Дик, поначалу не знавший, как выдавить из себя хоть пару слов в его присутствии, постепенно пообвык и перестал нервно шарить взглядом по кабинету босса в надежде зацепиться за что-то отвлекающее.

Он стал спокойнее, обзавелся в столице полезными знакомствами и даже однажды тайком сходил в гей-клуб под предлогом встречи с эксцентричным героем одной из будущих статей светской хроники «Алвасете»: шоу-программа больше повеселила, чем взбудоражила, но ощущать на себе оценивающие и откровенно восхищенные взгляды было хоть и неловко, но постыдно приятно. 

Впрочем, на личную жизнь у него попросту не оставалось ни одной свободной минуты: работы было с избытком. Сразу по возвращении Дик заставил себя сесть и дописать очерк о войне на Ближнем Востоке, бросая взгляды на пистолет, который Алва мрачно велел оставить у себя. К своему удивлению, спустя неделю Дик увидел статью в свежем номере одного из журналов издательства — правда, здорово переправленную и под другим именем, непонятным, но звучным псевдонимом «Карас». Алва никак не прокомментировал этот факт, но на следующий день Дик получил файл с редактурой, пестрившей замечаниями самого язвительного толка и припиской «Не спешите радоваться».

Дик и не спешил. Он проводил дни за сбором информации и беготней по встречам. Пару раз пересекался с Катариной Оллар, но, как назло, на долгий разговор катастрофически не хватало времени. Катарина ласково улыбалась ему, и Дик чувствовал при виде этой улыбки что-то горькое, щемящее и нежное в груди. Они перекидывались парой фраз, и он жадно слушал полные тепла упоминания о его отце. А потом снова бежал работать, помогал секретарю босса разбирать бумаги и даже удостоился чашки кофе от Хуаниты — она варила нечто обжигающее, щедро сдобренное перцем и пряностями. Этот запах следовал за Диком в тот день до самого вечера, пока, сдавшись, он не залез в горячий душ, где кончил, стоило только провести пару раз рукой по члену.

Было стыдно. Было хорошо. Времени подумать о том, чего же было больше, совершенно не было.

— Ричард Окделл. Вы — позор семьи.

Дик вздрогнул и удивленно уставился на экран. Он не выключил ноутбук только потому, что Айрис с ее характером наверняка удалось бы сбежать даже из запертой комнаты и договорить с братом. Того, что он увидит лицо матери с побелевшими губами, он никак не предполагал.

— Мама…

— Молчите, мне стыдно смотреть на вас. Вы опозорили и запятнали все, что оставалось доброго от имени вашего отца. Вы ведете себя отвратительно. Вас регулярно видят в обществе его убийцы, вас, сына Эгмонта Окделла!

— Мама, босс не убийца…

— Не смей называть так этого человека! — мать кричала, ноздри ее раздувались от гнева. — Немедленно отправляйся к сэру Август, он отправит тебя домой. Я поговорю с тобой лично, если тебе хватит совести смотреть в лицо своей матери!

— Да с чего вы все взяли, что Алва убил отца? С чего? Вы всю жизнь твердили мне об этом, но на самом деле…

Дик осекся. Лицо матери застыло маской.

— Отправляйся к сэру Августу, Ричард. Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы творить непотребства и глупости — что ж, значит, ты достаточно вырос и для того, чтобы знать всю правду о смерти твоего отца. Ступай немедленно. Сейчас же!

 

***

— Мой мальчик, — Дик замер на пороге кабинета, заметив темный тонкий силуэт у окна. — Входи, смелее.

— Ричард, — Катарина Оллар обернулась и стиснула его ладони. — Я так рада тебя видеть!

— Садись, Ричард, — Штанцлер подвинул стул ближе к столу, Дик сел. — Нам предстоит долгий разговор. Простите старика, я справлюсь о чае, а вы пока побеседуйте, — он вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Я так давно хотела поговорить с тобой о твоем отце, — Катарина казалась взволнованной и теребила подол скромного черного платья без выреза и украшений. Оно было похоже на монашеское одеяние. Дику стало жаль готовую заплакать женщину, она чем-то неуловимо напомнила ему Айрис — в те моменты, когда сестренка, почти задыхаясь от астмы, пыталась спорить с матерью.

— Все хорошо, — быстро пробормотал он. — Я буду рад вас выслушать.

— Я только вышла замуж, когда впервые встретила его. Была наивной, трогательной девочкой, которая совсем ничего не знала о жизни и мужчинах — даже младше, чем ты сейчас. Он мне очень нравился, Ричард. Видишь, я не вру тебе, — она все-таки заплакала, и Дик сжал холодные пальцы в ладонях. — Прости. Я… понимала, что поступаю дурно, и твой отец уже связан узами брака. Я была очень огорчена. И очень наивна. Мой муж не любил меня… Он и сейчас не любит, уважает — да, но в этом браке нет места любви. И вот, когда я наконец полюбила, то не смогла получить взаимности.

Катарина плакала, не утирая слез, и Дик полез в карман за платком. 

— Спасибо, — она вытерла лицо и глубоко вздохнула. — Просто ты так напоминаешь мне его… Такой же красивый и добрый, — Катарина легко провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке и тут же отдернула руку, испугавшись порыва. — Прости. Я… я была ужасно огорчена. Мне хотелось любви, страстно, жадно, но ее не было — и я проводила в тоске все свои дни, наблюдая за твоим отцом лишь издали. Тогда я познакомилась с тем, кто был достаточно ярок, чтобы затмить мою боль.

Дик молчал, хмурясь. Вопросы были излишни.

— Я дурная женщина, Ричард. — Губы Катарины дрожали. — Очень дурная, но меня оправдывает лишь то, что я была наивной маленькой девочкой. Я хотела забыться — и я бросилась в объятия этого человека. Он был страстным. Был язвительным. Очень умным и щедрым, мне казалось, я смогла забыть о своей боли. Мне казалось, я начинала его любить.

Катарина порывисто встала, скомкала платок и затряслась.

— О, как я ошибалась, Ричард! Как я ошибалась! — она бросилась в кресло, рыдая горько и бессильно, и у Дика внутри стало темно и холодно. Словно кто-то отключил сердце. — Я сказала ему, что хотела бы развестись и выйти замуж за него. Что он мог бы сделать меня счастливой. Он смеялся! — теперь ее глаза сверкали грозным огнем. — Он хохотал надо мной, Ричард, ты бы слышал, как он хохотал! Он сказал, что никогда не женится, а даже если ему в голову и придет подобная дикость, то он не нуждается в объедках с чужого стола! Он знал! Знал, что муж не любит меня, а Эгмонт не смог ответить взаимностью, и издевался надо мной, Ричард!

— Сядьте, пожалуйста. Я прошу вас! — Катарину трясло, совсем как Айрис перед приступом, и Дику стало страшно за хрупкую, измученную женщину, в чувствах которой он так явственно ощущал свои собственные.

— Да… прости, — она села и подняла на Дика полный боли взгляд. — Он мстил мне. И Эгмонту. Он собственник — если что-то не принадлежит ему без остатка, то он уничтожает это. Рокэ Алва уничтожил Эгмонта Окделла, потому что тот всегда оставался моим другом. И моей истинной любовью. Потому что я позволила себе быть честной и не смогла скрыть от Рокэ, что он — лишь замена. Прости меня, Ричард. О, пожалуйста, прости, твой отец погиб из-за меня! Меня не было там в тот вечер, но тормоза… машина… — Катарина захлебывалась рыданиями, — о, пожалуйста, прости меня!

— Это не вы убили моего отца, — в голове было пусто. Дик поднялся на ноги. — Моего отца убил Рокэ Алва. Вы говорили про тормоза…

— Девочка моя, не изводи себя так! Прошу тебя! — Штанцлер с трудом опустил на стол поднос с чашками и чайником. — Ты не должна так изводить себя!

— Я заслужила! — Катарина поднялась вслед за Диком и гордо вскинула подбородок. — Я заслужила это наказание за свои ошибки — но я не позволю другим честным и наивным душам совершить их. Рокэ Алва — зло, которое заслуживает кары. Ричард, обещай мне, что не будешь тратить свою жизнь на этого человека. Я слышала, тебе нравится работать на него, вас часто видят вместе…

— Нет, — быстро ответил Дик, но к щекам все-таки прилил предательский жар. — Нет.

Катарина скорбно замолчала.

— Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. Простите, я сейчас вернусь. Сэр Август…

— Да, моя девочка, конечно.

Едва за Катариной закрылась дверь, лицо старика стало жестким.

— Я выражусь яснее, Ричард, раз у бедной девочки не хватило духу. Или хватило такту пожалеть тебя. О вас с Алвой ходят слухи. Что он возил тебя с собой заграницу и творил там омерзительные вещи. Сотрудников любого отеля можно подкупить. Ты хочешь закончить так же, как Джастин Придд? Убьешь себя, чтобы смыть позор — или за тебя это придется сделать твоей семье?

Сердце гулко стучало, в легких не оставалось воздуха. Значит… Тогда, у бассейна, их видели — и Алва выложит съемку в сеть? Нет… Нет!

— Твоя мать умрет со стыда. Ты и так сияешь всякий раз, когда стоишь рядом с ним!

— Я никогда не спал с Рокэ Алвой, сэр Август, — сказал Дик тихо и четко. — Я клянусь вам памятью отца.

Штанцлер осекся и упал в кресло, устало сгорбился.

— Тем хуже для тебя. Скоро весь мир увидит новое видео. Если ты не уничтожишь его.

Старик встал и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Дика.

— Ты же сможешь, мой мальчик? Не побоишься?

— Да. Да, я смогу, — ответил Дик.

— Я узнал, что он хранит файл на своем личном компьютере. У себя в спальне. Тебе нужно будет просто вставить эту флэшку, — в морщинистой ладони мелькнула тонкая пластинка и перекочевала в карман Дика, — и запустить программу. Все будет уничтожено.

— Тормоза, — произнес Дик немеющими губами. — Вы говорили про тормоза в отцовской машине.

— Да, мой мальчик. — Голос Штанцлера стал совсем тихим. — Мы с Катариной провели свое расследование после аварии. Тормоза были нарочно повреждены. Я могу показать тебе отчет наших экспертов. До дома Алвы твой отец доехал невредимым — значит, они были приведены в негодность в то время, пока они спорили. Мне очень жаль, Ричард, но у Алвы есть свои люди в суде, поэтому официально неисправность была признана случайной. Но ты же знаешь, как фанатично твой отец относился к своим автомобилям — у него просто не могло быть машины с такими повреждениями. 

Просить помощи у мужа Катарина не может: тогда пришлось бы признаться и в измене, а это разобьет бедной девочке сердце. Рокэ Алва — чудовище. Он измучил ее, а когда понял, что твой отец готов дать ему отпор — пришел в бешенство и пошел на преступление. Ему это было только на руку: мерзавец втерся в доверие к Фердинанду и не хотел терять влиятельного покровителя, а у кампании твоего отца были все шансы на успех. У Рокэ Алвы нет чести и морали. А у нас нет никакой возможности восстановить справедливость, мой мальчик. Зло останется безнаказанным.

— Не останется, — это кто-то чужой говорит такие страшные слова голосом Дика. — Довольно. Мой отец, Катарина Оллар, Джастин Придд. Больше не будет никого. Никого.

— Не делай глупостей, мой мальчик. Я прошу тебя!

— Обещайте позаботиться о моей семье, если я… если со мной что-нибудь произойдет. Поклянитесь, сэр Август!

— Я клянусь, мой мальчик. Ричард! — Штанцлер вскочил из кресла, губы его дрожали. — Не сомневайся во мне ни мгновения!

Он подошел к столу и быстро что-то написал, пододвинул листок и ручку к Дику.

— Читай!

«Я, Ричард Окделл, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, в случае своей смерти делаю распорядителем своего имущества и средств Августа Штанцлера. Август Штанцлер обязуется ежемесячно выплачивать семье…»

— Сэр Август, это необязательно!

— Нет, мой мальчик! Я обязан о них позаботиться — и я это сделаю. Теперь подпиши.

Вот и все. Поставить подпись. Обнять и поцеловать в лоб сначала сэра Августа, затем — бледную Катарину Оллар. Не звонить домой, ни в коем случае, нет.

Флешка в кармане. Пистолет в ящике стола.

Все.

 

***

Ночью офис походил на заброшенный замок: охрана давно привыкла к тому, что Дик является на работу в любое время суток, и он без проблем прошел через пустой холл. Двери лифта закрылись, и он остался один на один с собой. 

Верхний этаж.

Темнота, сияющие огни небоскребов в широком окне, запах пряностей и специй, неуловимо витающий по комнате. Дик не стал включать свет: он знал, что Алва держит ноутбук у кровати. Экран замигал, Дик сощурился от яркого света — ну, конечно же, пароль. 

Интересно, сколько у него времени на то, чтобы попытаться его угадать? Дик закусил губу и  
вбил в поле: «Алвасете».

Ошибка.

«Джастин».

Нет.

«Катарина».

Неверно.

Дик замешкался на мгновение, а потом, криво усмехнувшись, напечатал «Ричард».

Ошибка.

Он засмеялся — ошибка, ошибка, ну разумеется: все его желания оказались одной сплошной ошибкой. Не ошибаются только такие, как сам Алва, да, разве что, Савиньяк…

Дик замер, осененный внезапной догадкой.

«Вороны».

Пароль принят.

Экран замигал снова, Дик увидел рабочий стол с множеством папок, попытался открыть пару — не вышло, паролями были закрыты все. Ну и черт с ним. Главное, просто все уничтожить. И видео, и прочую дрянь, которая может сломать судьбы тысячи людей. Он засунул флешку в разъем и запустил программу, отставил ноутбук на прикроватный столик, чуть не сбив бокал. Схватился за него с радостью и залпом осушил — никогда еще вино не пьянило так сладко. Экран погас, и комната снова погрузилась в темноту. Дик опустил пистолет на пол рядом с собой и закрыл лицо руками. Не страшно.

— Не страшно. Не страшно, не страшно. Я больше не боюсь. Не боюсь умереть, не боюсь ничего. Нечего терять.

Я не боюсь больше…

— Я рад слышать это, — раздалось над ухом, и Дик вскинул ошарашенный взгляд. Бесшумно закрылись двери лифта, Алва мягко надавил на плечи, вынуждая опуститься на кровать, и Дик вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение прохладных простыней к шее. Кожа горела. 

 

«Не страшно… Один раз… Только один, все равно потом умереть. Даже если удастся застрелить Алву, потом схватит охрана — лучше тогда и себя самого убить. Лучше это, чем суд и новый позор для семьи. Они это не заслуживают…»

— Ты дрожишь, — тихий, низкий голос, от которого пересыхает в горле, рука, скользящая по груди, задирающая рубашку, ласкающая живот кончиками пальцев. 

Дик зажмурился и застонал, комкая простыню в ладонях.

— Открой глаза. Не бойся. Посмотри на меня, Дикон. Храбрый мальчик…

Дика тряхнуло, как от удара током, он распахнул глаза — и провалился в черноту, которая была густой и вязкой. Алва склонился над ним; Дика вжало в кровать, он захлебнулся воздухом, напрягся — и застонал в полный голос, когда горячие губы накрыли его собственные. Алва коснулся языком нижней, прикусил — во рту все жгло, словно от перца. Лицо полыхало, Дик цеплялся пальцами за кровать, словно это была единственная точка опоры в шатком темном мире, где дышать было уже нечем — только чужим дыханием, только чужими касаниями.

— Дотронься до меня. Ну же... Ты ведь храбрец. Пожалуйста, Дикон.

Дик всхлипнул и поднес трясущиеся пальцы к белеющей в свете дальних огней щеке, провел пальцами по скуле — Алва повернул голову и втянул кончики в рот, обвел языком, прикусил костяшки, неотрывно глядя в его глаза.

Дика выгнуло дугой на постели, Алва прижал его к себе, тесно и жарко, и тот застонал, уткнувшись в его плечо, ощутив, как к собственному каменно стоящему члену прижимается чужой, такой же твердый и горячий.

Пахло потом и специями, Дика трясло, но он не мог, просто не мог позволить себе закрыть глаза: надо было вобрать в себя все, успеть запомнить, получить как можно больше в свой последний вечер.

Пусть он будет лучшим из вечеров.

Нечего терять.

Бояться нечего.

Дик приподнялся на локтях, обхватил Алву за шею, с наслаждением зарывшись пальцами в сладко пахнущие гладкие волосы, погладил затылок: темные глаза смотрели на него с голодом, какого в них никогда прежде не было видно. Дик выдохнул и сам потянулся целовать — Алва замер над ним зверем, горячий, сильный, и терпеливо ждал, пока Дик мягко коснется губами его приоткрытого рта, шеи, уткнется носом в одуряюще пахнувшую кожу за ухом. 

Алва мягко толкнулся бедрами — и Дик стиснул пальцы на его плечах, заскреб ногтями, вцепился в натянувшуюся на спине рубашку, выстанывая что-то хриплое и бессмысленное.

— Как ты хочешь? — Алва целовал его, не давая ответить, не давая отдышаться, жадно вылизывал выгнутую шею, вжимал в постель, все жестче двигая бедрами. Он приподнялся на локте и скользнул рукою вниз, накрыл болезненно пульсирующий член Дика, сжал. — Как ты хочешь? Рикардо… 

— Го-во-ри-со-мной! — выстонал Дик в такт движениям чужой руки, вскидывая бедра навстречу ласкам. Лицо горело, стыда больше не было — ничего не было, кроме раскаленных ладоней, хриплого чужого дыхания, жара в паху. — Мне-хо-ро-шо… 

— Хочешь еще? Рикардо… Да?

— Да, да! Еще!

Алва расстегнул пряжку на его штанах и приспустил их, с силой провел пальцами по бедрам. Дик закусил губу, но все равно закричал, когда члена коснулись пальцы — это было в сотню раз лучше чем то, что он мог сам сделать!

Дик метался на перекрученных простынях, смаргивал пот, бил кулаком по кровати, не в силах сдержаться. Алва замедлил движения ладони и подул на его полыхающие щеки.

— Еще? Хочешь еще?

— Да!

— Хочешь коснуться меня?

— Да, да! Я хочу!

— Раздень меня. Не бойся.

Алва сел на кровати, мягко потянул Дика за плечо, усаживая рядом с собой. Тот с трудом справился с пуговицами на его рубашке — у Алвы то же получилось не в пример быстрее. Он положил ладонь на грудь Дика и погладил пылающую кожу, нагнулся и накрыл губами сосок — Дик зажал рот рукой, едва не прокусив пальцы.

— Иди сюда. Вот так.

Алва усадил его на колени лицом к себе, и Дик обнял его за шею. Чужие пальцы обхватили оба члена и с силой сжали, Дик всхлипнул и двинул бедрами. Колени скользили на гладких простынях, Дик запрокидывал лицо, жадно глотая воздух, подставляя шею под новые поцелуи.

— Я сейчас умру, — он опустил голову и прошептал в приоткрытые губы: — Я… жарко… Не могу больше!

— Я могу делать все быстрее. Ты выдержишь?

— Да…

— Скажи мне.

— Я хочу быстрее, да, да! 

— Все, что ты хочешь.

— Я хочу тебя! Тебя! — Дик кричал, срывая голос, пока горячая ладонь крепко прижимала их члены друг к другу, размазывая выступившую смазку, дрочила резко и размашисто. Алва обвел щель на головке, надавил на нее пальцем, снова провел вниз, до самого основания, и вверх — и внутри у Дика разорвалась мина, изрешетив все осколками. Он кончал, заливая спермой чужие пальцы, а Алва все продолжал двигать ладонью, выдаивая его досуха, пока не напрягся и не прикусил кожу на его шее, стискивая пальцы, меж которых брызнуло его собственное семя.

Голова кружилась, перед глазами все плыло. Алва опустил его на постель и смотрел в лицо — долго, не моргая, отводя мокрые от пота пряди со лба и щек. Через пару минут Дик смог, наконец, дышать. 

— Я хочу тебя еще, — хрипло произнес Алва и поцеловал его. Глаза у него были сияющие и пьяные. — Рикардо…

— Да… — шептал Дик. — Да, еще…

Экран ноутбука загорелся, замигала красная лампочка на корпусе. Алва потянулся к выключателю над кроватью и зажег свет.

Когда он снова посмотрел в лицо Дику, у того отнялся язык. 

На него глядел зверь.

 

***

Чужая и своя слюна и сперма подсыхали на коже, стягивая ее неприятной пленкой. Дик открыл рот, думая хоть что-то сказать, потом закрыл его. Говорить было нечего. Все кончилось.

Он дернулся в сторону, последним усилием пытаясь дотянуться до лежащего на полу пистолета, но Алва ударил его по руке ребром ладони, сильно и резко, так что запястье мгновенно онемело, схватил оружие сам и уперся дулом в грудь Дика.

Тот вздохнул с облегчением и раскинул руки, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его охватывает абсолютное спокойствие. Он, кажется, даже смог улыбнуться — легко и беззаботно, как и должно тому, кто умирает за правду, но щеку обожгла пощечина, несильная и оттого еще более обидная. 

Удар зацепил угол губ, Дик распахнул глаза и недоуменно уставился на перекошенное от ярости лицо Алвы.

— Ты считаешь, я мог бы убить тебя так просто? Я?

Дик побледнел. Смерть будет долгой и страшной? Хорошо.

— Я готов к любой смерти. Делайте, что хотите.

— Ты всегда говоришь «вы» тем, под кого только что ложился?

Дик стиснул кулаки.

— Вы! Ты! Я никогда...

— Это должно мне польстить? Или разжалобить? — Алва брезгливо вытер все еще перепачканную их спермой руку о простынь. Дик отвернулся, готовый позорно разрыдаться. Это было так хорошо всего несколько минут назад — и так мерзко сейчас!

Ноутбук начал противно пищать, Алва поморщился. Слез с кровати, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на распростертого на простынях Дика, вытащил из разъема флешку, брезгливо оглядел ее и швырнул на стол.

— Кто тебя надоумил это сделать? Кто? Ты не мог сам, идиот! В пистолет я поверю, но не в эту дрянь! Кто решил, что может за тебя распоряжаться твоей жизнью?

Дик молчал, кусая губы. Алва пробормотал под нос: «Старая тварь», и положил пистолет на стол.

— Это он послал тебя делать за него всю грязную работу и умирать с руками по локоть в дерьме?

— Сэр Август помогает! Если вы убьете меня, он позаботится о моей семье! Я подписал бумаги!

— Что ты подписал, идиот? — Алва оперся коленом о кровать и склонился над ним. Дик принялся лихорадочно натягивать одежду. Алва скривился и приподнял бровь.

— В случае моей смерти, он может распоряжаться всеми моими средствами! Он поможет Окделлам!

В лице у Алвы что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он еще раз смерил взглядом Дика и поднял с пола свой телефон, быстро набрал какой-то номер, бросил пару фраз на незнакомом языке.

Дик сполз с кровати, кое-как застегнув штаны, охнул — мыщцы на бедрах ныли просто немилосердно. Алва осклабился и нажал на отбой.

— Я тебя не отпускал. Сидеть.

— Хватит отдавать мне приказы! Хватит! Я не ваша ручная собачка, вы не сможете вертеть мной, как хотите! Не сможете приказывать то, что приказывали Джастину Придду! И видео с собой я не позволю выложить! Я убью вас, вы...

— Какая чудовищная, непросветная тьма царит в твоей голове,— Алва, так и не удосужившийся даже застегнуть ширинку, шагнул к нему. Дик попятился, но тот в пару шагов оказался рядом с ним и цепко ухватил за подбородок. — Какое, к дьяволу, видео?

— Из бассейна, — прохрипел Дик, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает краска от злости — и непрошенного, совершенно ненужного возбуждения.

— Не понял, — Алва моргнул и нахмурился. — Объяснись.

— Вы записали видео там, в бассейне. Когда я... когда мы... Я пришел уничтожить его — и уничтожил!

Алва моргнул снова, закаменел лицом — а потом отпустил подбородок Дика и расхохотался в полный голос.

— Ах, старая скотина, вот, значит, как он проводит время! И что, твоему другу Штанцлеру понравилось?

Дик замахнулся, но Алва перехватил его руку и отбросил его в сторону, как щенка.

— Он сказал тебе, что это видео хранится на моем компьютере? И что его надо уничтожить? Боже, Дикон, как ты умудрился вообще дожить до своих лет с таким мизерным количеством ума в голове? Тобою вертят как куклой, а ты знай только задирай лапки да раздвигай ножки.

— Вы! — Дик бросился на него, не сдерживая злых, бешеных слез — ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и чувства собственной беспомощности. — Да что вы знаете обо мне!?

Алва обхватил его и крепко прижал к себе, не давая вырваться, стиснул так, что Дик охнул — ребра явственно затрещали.

— Хватит. Поруганной невинности в этой комнате нет, ты пошел на все сам, добровольно. Могу я, кстати, поинтересоваться — почему?

Дик загнанно дышал, скаля зубы.

— Последнее желание смертника? Что ж, мне это, пожалуй, все-таки льстит.

Он наклонил голову, прищурился — и впился в шею Дика укусом. Тот охнул и дернулся, Алва разжал руки, облизывая губы.

— И ты пробирался сюда ночью, под угрозой смерти, только для того, чтобы стереть одно несчастное видео, где ты пялишься на мой голый зад? — Алва фыркнул. — Неужели ты считал, что мою систему безопасности так легко взломать? Хотя о чем я говорю, ты же смыслишь в технике еще меньше, чем в сексе...

— Я вычислил пароль! — заорал Дик.

— Похвальная догадливость. Как видишь, все усилия были зря. У моей техники, как и у меня, иммунитет к любого вида вирусам и ядам. Что скажешь Штанцлеру? Не смей!

Алва бросился ему наперерез, но Дик уже схватил пистолет, пытаясь засунуть дуло в рот и давясь. Алва накрыл его ладони, сжимающие холодный металл, своими и тихо произнес:

— Не дури, Дикон. Отпусти оружие. Не смей. Я приказываю. Неужели ты хочешь умереть?

Дик не хотел. Видят боги, как он не хотел, но что ему оставалось? Алва воспользовался замешательством и вытащил пистолет у него изо рта, запер в ящике бюро. Дик сел на кровать и обхватил голову руками. Под нос ткнулся его собственный телефон.

— Звони ему. Звони немедленно. И повторяй в трубку за мной, слово в слово, то, что я сейчас скажу. Или я возьму этот пистолет и застрелю на месте старую сволочь. Или твою невыносимую матушку. Ну?

— Здравствуйте, сэр Август... Нет, я... Нет, послушайте! Я не успел. Алва улетел сегодня вечером во Францию, я не знал об этом. Нет, ноутбук он захватил с собой. Да, я жив, слава богу. Мне очень жаль, что вы переживали за меня. Очень. Сэр Август, я хотел предупредить, что ближайшее время редко буду выходить на связь, но зато вы сможете читать мои статьи! Да, меня наконец повысили! Я лечу собственным... — Дик все-таки запнулся, вытаращив глаза. — Собственный военным корреспондентом на Ближний Восток. Да, я понимаю, что опасно, но... Отец бы гордился мной, понимаете? Отказаться было бы недостойно чести. Да. Да, сэр Август. Спасибо. До связи.

Дик положил телефон на кровать и поднял на Алву недоуменный взгляд. Тот хмыкнул:

— Спорю на что угодно, он недолго отговаривал вас от этой затеи, верно? И даже после этого вы все еще ему...

— Но за что вы меня туда посылаете? Зачем!?

— Ваш отец хотел развязать в стране гражданскую войну. Посмотрите, чего я вас лишил.

Снова «Вы», будто это и правда всего лишь разговор начальника с подчиненным о длительной командировке.

— Вы хотите, чтобы меня там убили. Как вы убили моего отца.

— У вас навязчивая идея, юноша?

— Но тормоза... в его машине были сломаны тормоза! Если с ними ничего не сделали в вашем доме, как он мог добраться до него, не попав в аварию?

— Хотел бы и я знать это, — пробормотал себе под нос Алва и устало потер лицо.

— Я вам не верю, — тихо выговорил Дик. — Катарина Оллар...

— А эта шлюшка тут при чем? Нет, положительно, у вас в голове такая каша, юноша...

— Она любила моего отца!

— Главного спонсора оппозиционной партии? Дикон, Штанцлер сделал вам лоботомию в домашних условиях, признайтесь честно?

Дик замолк, стиснув кулаки. 

— Она его любила!

— А спала со мной. И еще — с Джастином Приддом, Оскаром Феншо и Эстебаном Колиньяром. Это те, о ком я знаю, а кроме них...

— И вы их всех убили! Из ревности!

— Их убила она, — жестко отрезал Алва. — Подставила под пули, когда влюбленные мальчики перестали быть полезны. 

— Вы лжете! Джастин любил вас! Я видел... — Дик осекся.

— О, так вы любитель домашнего порно? Сказали бы сразу, я прислал бы вам копию в лучшем качестве, — Алва скривился. — Тот, кто снимал это видео, явно ничего не смыслил в постановке кадра. Зато чудесно записывал чужие телефонные разговоры — самые нужные фразы. Вам, разумеется, не приходило в голову, отчего страшного мучителя не видно в кадре? У Джастина были свои слабости. Я отучил его от них, она — приучила снова. Она любит наивных мальчиков — особенно, когда у них ломка и в голове все вверх дном. До тех пор, пока мальчики не пытаются слезть с иглы — и с нее. Перестают быть наивными — и становятся опасными. Вас она тоже пыталась затащить в постель?

— Нет! Разумеется, нет, она несчастная, запуганная женщина!

— Которая любила вашего отца. О, боги, хотел бы я знать, кому из этих двух гадин пришло в голову забить ваши куриные мозги подобной ерундой. Все. Хватит, юноша. Я не намерен больше слушать подобную чушь. Уничтожать гигабайты данных ради несуществующего видео, убивать десятки людей ради несуществующей ревности, мстить за несуществующее убийство, посылать кого-то на смерть ради памяти о несуществующей любви — я, верите ли, материалист. И мало смыслю в вещах несуществующих. Например, в логике ваших действий. Зачем вы спали со мной сегодня?

— Мне хотелось, — буркнул Дик и уставился в пол.

Алва помолчал, снова набрал на телефоне номер и быстро отдал приказ на том же незнакомом языке. Через минуту в комнате появилась Хуанита, посмотрела на Ричарда, как на дерьмо, и быстро затащила в лифт, успев по пути скрутить руки за спиной, щелкнув наручниками.

Из лифта его вытолкнули в подземный гараж, а там — швырнули на пол микроавтобуса с заклеенными окнами и захлопнули дверь.

Дик остался один в темноте.

 

***

С утра опять поднялся ветер — это было хорошо. Дик любил его, пусть даже сухой и горячий. Ветер выдувал из головы все глупые мысли, и внутри становилось легко и спокойно. Сколько дней он провел тут? Двадцать? Тридцать? Сорок? Он чувствовал себя варваром, вовсе перестав считать недели. Телефон у него отобрали, зато прикрепили на ногу браслет с датчиком — далеко не уйдешь, за пределы части без ведома генерала не выберешься.

Это было странно и даже забавно — для всех он был обычным военкором, который каждый день писал по новой статье, смеялся над шутками солдат, ел, мылся и спал со всеми, и ни одна душа не подозревала о том, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, когда сможет вернуться домой. И сможет ли вовсе.

Савиньяк объяснился с ним коротко и ясно — звонить ему запрещено, пользоваться электронной почтой и мессенджерами тоже. Все, что он может — искать нужную для статей информацию и писать очерки. Каждый день. Дик сохранял файлы на ноутбуке генерала, а тот сам пересылал их в издательство. 

Когда Дик спросил, что его ждет, если он пропустит один день, скажем, по болезни, Савиньяк расхохотался так громко, что перед глазами явственно встала картина расстрела перед взводом. 

Дик писал.

Об учениях, о поставках провизии, о том, как горят глаза вернувшихся из разведки. Какие пальцы у снайперов, какие морщины у тех, кто остается на второй или третий контрактный срок. Писал о том, как правильно стрелять, есть и умирать тут — под низким ярко-синим небом. Он не знал, выходят ли его статьи или Алва смеется над ними, отправляя в мусорную корзину. Опыта у Дика было мало, в военных делах он почти ничего не смыслил, поэтому писал так, как писал бы свой дневник.

Какое было солнце сегодня. Сколько человек не вернулось из боя. Какие новые автоматы им прислали. Что было на обед.

Какой с утра был ветер.

Он бродил по лагерю, слушал, о чем говорили вокруг — и начинал постепенно понимать, как все устроено. На войне — и в жизни. 

Что сражения и смерти случаются не каждый день и даже порой не каждую неделю. Что между ними есть то, что гораздо важнее.

Он слушал генерала Савиньяка — тот сначала послал его со всеми расспросами, а потом неожиданно позвал в кабинет и начал говорить: о расположении противника, соотношении сил, о том, кто покупает им оружие, откуда точно такие же автоматы у врага. 

Потом сам предложил научить стрелять, не забыв добавить, что Дику не помешает привыкнуть правильно пользоваться пистолетом, а то в столице для оружия выдумывают странные способы применения.

Дик не знал, что именно рассказал ему Алва — может быть, все, может, только самые обидные подробности. С каждым днем это становилось неважно — важно было, хорошо ли смазан автомат, привезут ли вовремя паек, не слишком ли жарко на плацу.

Дует ли ветер.

Дик стригся коротко, по-военному, поэтому вихры больше не лезли в глаза. Единственным человеком во взводе с длинными волосами был сам генерал, но он стягивал их в хвост — таким знакомым жестом, что иногда у Дика все же начинала ныть челюсть.

В один из дней Савиньяк перехватил его взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

— Привычка. Кто был патлатым рокером — останется им на всю жизнь.

— Веселая у вас была молодость, — искренне позавидовал Дик и получил подзатыльник.

— Хватит нести чушь. Я в твоем возрасте отдал бы все, чтобы очутиться тут — а вместо этого тратил отцовские деньги на гитары и девчонок. Тебе повезло. Цени это.

— Я ценю, — отозвался Дик и улыбнулся в ответ.

Савиньяк посмотрел на него скептически и подмигнул.

— Да ладно, понимаю, тебе тут не хватает вечеринок и друзей, можешь не рассказывать. Это мне их хватило с головой — что мы только не творили с Росио, Эпинэ, Ариго...

— Катарина тоже была с вами? — удивился Дик, но тут же понял свою ошибку. — Точно, у нее братья, я забыл...

— Да нет, почему же, Кэт тоже весело проводила время, — засмеялся Савиньяк. — Это сейчас по ней не скажешь — серьезная дама. А лет пятнадцать назад таскалась с нами и братцами по клубам.

— Я думал, она познакомилась с боссом только после того, как вышла замуж, — сказал Дик. Алва — все еще его босс. Говорить о нем так будет правильней всего. Не назовешь же его...

— Что за бред, — Савиньяк нахмурился. — Конечно, она знала и меня, и Росио с детства. Ходила за нами хвостом, пока мне не стало ее совсем жалко. А потом и скотина Росио к ней пригляделся — всегда больше хочется то, что есть у друга.

— Вы с ней спали? То есть, это не мое дело.

— Ну да, — удивился Савиньяк. — И я, и Росио. С ней все спали. Малышка Кэт всегда была девочкой, у которой свербит между ног. Мы с Росио были шалопаями, швыряли деньгами направо и налево, а она была умницей и с юности любила дорогих мужчин. И дорогие машины. Буквально бредила ими — отец ее приучил, он все время проводил на Формуле-1. Когда Росио загорелся дурацкой идеей писать для «Моро» — такой журнальчик о лошадях и конном спорте, его выпускал фок Варзов — она начала водить шашни с каким-то пилотом с гонок. Милая была девочка. Потом вышла замуж, все зазывала в гости, но Росио возвращался из этих гостей с такой рожей, что я решил — обойдусь.

Ветер дул в лицо. В голове было пусто, хотя совсем недавно там было так много мыслей. Чересчур много. Теперь у него было вдоволь времени побыть наедине с собой — и с тишиной в голове.

Чтобы заполнить эту новую пустоту, Дик стал представлять каждую из мыслей в виде кирпичика. И принялся аккуратно их складывать.

Он несколько дней рылся в сети и, но так и не нашел тех фото с вечеринок и гонок, о которых говорил генерал. Когда Дик сказал ему об этом, тот фыркнул и полез проверять в сеть — но и его ждала неудача. Порядком удивленный и раздраженный Савиньяк пообещал разобраться и покопаться в личных архивах, и уже на следующий день принес на флешке несколько снимков. Катарина и в самом деле мелькала на них, в платьях куда более откровенных чем те, какие носила сейчас. В обнимку с Алвой и Савиньяком, другими незнакомыми мужчинами. Пусть даже и в такой малости, как невинная юность, но Катарина врет. И кто-то явно приложил силы, чтобы старые фото нынешней первой леди было трудно отыскать. Первый кирпич. Она точно познакомилась с Алвой до свадьбы и начала спать с ним раньше, чем говорила. Второй. Значит, это не было способом забыть о несчастной любви к его отцу. Третий. Если она врет в этих двух пунктах, почему тогда не может врать в последнем?

Этот кирпич ложился криво и никак не желал замирать, шатко покачиваясь на предыдущих товарищах.

Любила ли Катарина Оллар его отца?

«Главного спонсора оппозиционной партии?» — прозвучал в голове ехидный голос, и Дик внимательно прислушался к нему.

Это действительно было странно — влюбиться в человека, который хочет разрушить карьеру твоего мужа. Чувствам не прикажешь, но это и в самом деле казалось немного неправдоподобным.

Что вообще любила Катарина Оллар?

Дорогих мужчин. И дорогие машины. Бредила ими, хорошо разбиралась в них, была знакома с профессиональными гонщиками. Она наверняка смыслила в автомобилях куда больше обычной женщины, иначе Савиньяк не отметил бы это, ему точно не свойственно кого-то перехваливать. Тем более, о прочих качествах Катарины он отозвался довольно унизительно. Значит, машины она и вправду любила...

Кирпич замер, и Дик медленно поднялся со стула, боясь потревожить его.

— Генерал, вы не могли бы... Пожалуйста, могу я передать боссу вместе с новой статьей один вопрос? Всего один, он может не отвечать на него, но мне нужно! Правда, очень нужно!

— Рискни, — Савиньяк пожал плечами без особого энтузиазма.

«Откуда именно приехал на ваш прием мой отец в день своей смерти?»

Дик смотрел на неожиданный и краткий ответ, не зная, что сказать — и стоит ли радоваться такому ответу.

«Браво, юноша».

Значит, он угадал. 

Оставались другие кирпичи, но с ними все было не в пример сложнее.

Сэр Август — он-то какое имел к этому отношение? Знал ли он правду о Катарине, или ей удалось обмануть и его? Наверняка, он же старый человек, которого так легко убедить в несчастной судьбе бедной девочки.

Отец.

Куда делись все деньги, зачем он заложил «Надор Корпорейшнз» перед самой смертью? Он планировал стать спонсором предвыборной кампании соперника премьер-министра, это знали все. Но кампания так и не была начата — деньги исчезли, а без них оппозиция ничего не могла сделать.

Куда же делись деньги?

Дик зло стукнул себя по лбу, пирамидка кирпичей пошатнулась, и он решил отложить на время трудное строительство, потратив неделю на тренировки в стрельбе и тщетные попытки разобраться в политической ситуации страны десять лет назад.

Все это было как-то чересчур сложно связано: Катарина, сэр Август, деньги отца. Дик горько усмехнулся: ему самому отец уж точно не оставил лишних хлопот с финансами, потому что просто ничего не оставил! Как, ну как он мог не подумать о семье? Политика была риском, по всему выходило, что отец подозревал о какой-то угрозе — иначе зачем ему было идти на такие дикие поступки, как драка с Алвой, гонки под дождем посреди ночи? Речь явно шла о вопросах жизни и смерти, отец был спокоен и уравновешен и никогда не позволял себя такого буйства, это характер матери оставлял желать лучшего. 

Дик и тот, при всей своей глупости, едва почуяв угрозу для своей жизни, отдал все нужные распоряжения: в случае смерти его финансами будет распоряжаться сэр Август, какими бы скудными они ни были. Он подписал бумагу, а старый друг отца...

Дик похолодел.

Старый друг отца отпустил его на верную смерть. И не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать Алве отправить Дика в горячую точку, где в любой момент в него могла прилететь пуля, если не автоматная очередь.

Следующее сообщение было совсем коротким.

«Завещание отца. Штанцлер».

Ответа не было одну неделю, две, и Дик отчаялся, решив забыть обо всем этом и уже ничего не ждать. Он наверняка сглупил и все перепутал, не стал бы лучший друг отца так с ним поступать. У всех есть предел: Штанцлер просто понял, что ничем не может помочь Дику, и опустил руки. Он старик, ему можно простить.

— Подъем, спящая красавица!

Дик подскочил на кровати, сонно моргая. Савиньяк хмыкнул и стянул с него одеяло. 

— Война? Бежим?

Тот расхохотался.

— Собирайся, тебя ждет джип. Вечером уже прилетишь домой. И смотри, завтра как следует напейся за меня!

— Зачем? — не понял Дик. — Почему я должен пить завтра?

Савиньяк посмотрел на него с жалостью, до тошноты напомнив Алву.

— У тебя завтра день рожденья, придурок. Марш собираться!

***

Это был самый странный из всех дней рожденья, которые он справлял. По правде говоря, это походило на что угодно, но только не на праздник — не считая нарядно одетой толпы, которая поджидала его уже перед входом в издательство.

Дик вышел из машины и растерянно моргнул, щурясь от вспышек камер.

— Вот он, наш герой! — кудрявый ведущий популярного шоу подскочил к нему и сунул под нос микрофон. Дик обалдело уставился на нежно-персиковый рукав атласного пиджака. — Знаменитый и бесстрашный «Карас», он же Ричард Окделл! Скажи, Дик, чего тебе больше всего не хватало на войне?

— Мозгов, — ляпнул Дик, и толпа разразилась смехом и аплодисментами.

— Вот он, вот, фирменный стиль нашей звезды! — мелодично засмеялся ведущий. — Ну, а теперь-то тебе их наверняка хватает, да? — он подмигнул Дику, и на мгновение его взгляд стал серьезным. Дик промямлил: «Надеюсь», — и собеседник потащил его внутрь здания, ловко игнорируя попытки многочисленной публики получить от Дика автограф или ослепить вспышкой камеры.

— Ну что, Рокэ, принимай героя! — Дика довольно бесцеремонно подтолкнули в спину, и он едва не налетел на того, кого меньше всего хотел бы сейчас увидеть.

Одетый в привычный черный костюм Алва окинул его долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом; Дику стало страшно неловко за выгоревшую на солнце армейскую форму и не самую свежую майку под расстегнутой рубашкой, нелепый «ежик» на голове, грубые ботинки, дурацкие веснушки на загорелом почти до черноты лице.

— Идемте, юноша, — Алва царственно кивнул ему и развернулся, устремившись вперед. Дик едва поспевал за ним.

— Куда мы... Зачем... Да остановитесь вы, в самом деле! Куда мы бежим?

— На ваш праздник, — значительно ответил Алва, и Дик перестал понимать вообще что-либо. — Улыбайтесь, ваша физиономия мало ему соответствует.

У Дика зачесались кулаки, но в этот момент Алва распахнул перед ним двери, и он замер на пороге небольшого банкетного зала, в центре которого красовался портрет самого Дика — судя по всему, сделанный совсем недавно.

Он сам на фото немного хмурился, прижимал к груди автомат и смотрел куда-то вдаль — непривычно взрослый. Дик шагнул вперед и понял, что плакат с портретом висит прямо над столом со стопкой книг.

— С днем рожденья, — чужое дыхание мягко коснулось уха, и Дик почувствовал, как по всему телу прокатилась жаркая волна. Алва сунул ему в руки книгу в белой обложке, и Дик с удивлением прочитал на ней свое имя:

«Ричард Окделл. Сто дней горячего ветра. Дневник военного корреспондента».

Возникший словно из ниоткуда ведущий — слава богу, уже без микрофона и чудовищного пиджака, но в не менее чудовищной рубашке — похлопал его по плечу.

— Ваши очерки пользовались такой популярностью, что издательство решило выпустить их сборником. Поклонницы ждут не дождутся, когда вы начнете раздавать автографы!

— Поклонницы? — рассеянно спросил Дик, переворачивая книгу и снова сталкиваясь взглядом с собственным фото на всю заднюю обложку.

— Представьте себе, юноша. Стоило нам опубликовать очередное ваше... произведение с парой фотографий автора, как возник настоящий ажиотаж. Сын погибшего оппозиционера, решивший в столь юном возрасте отправиться на защиту страны — пусть не оружием, но пером — это история  
вдохновляющая. Особенно, когда он так хорош собой и пылок. «Сегодня ветер особенно горячий...» Как там дальше?

— Но передо мной лежат десятки тех, кого и он не согреет, — пробормотал Дик и зло покраснел. — Я пишу про то, как учиться жить на ненужной тебе войне — и как учиться жить без войны! Я не пишу для девочек!

— А никто этого и не говорил. Если бы не ваши фото — кстати, нам пришлось перерыть сотни снимков, чтобы найти хоть пару, на которых вы соизволили не смотреть на весь мир со вселенской скорбью на лице — то вы бы так и остались пламенным автором-борцом за мир. А так вы — коммерческий прорыв издательства. Тираж огромен. Ну, вы не рады?

Дик хотел огрызнуться в ответ — но посмотрел на книгу и против воли рассмеялся. Романтический герой, рыцарь — как он и мечтал в детстве. Кто-то читает книги про героев, а кто-то становится ими. Это лучше, чем то, о чем он мечтал.

— Я рад, — сказал он совершенно искренне. — Спасибо. Это... отличный подарок.

— Не последний на сегодня, — Алва снова посмотрел на него странно и долго, а потом лениво махнул рукой. — Господин Инголс, будьте так любезны, подойдите сюда.

Дик быстро оглянулся по сторонам — ни Штанцлера, ни Катарины не было среди приглашенных.

— Босс, а почему тут нет... моих старых знакомых? Они отказались принять приглашение? Вы же читали мои записки, да? — вопросы сыпали из него без остановки.

— Малыш уверенно держит голову и встал на ножки. И учится познавать мир. Я куплю вам энциклопедию, юноша, — Алва лениво перехватил с подноса официанта бокал и пригубил вино. — Вам не предлагаю. Если вы забыли, еще при первой нашей встрече я сказал вам: в новую жизнь лучше входить без старого барахла. Старых знакомых сегодня нет.

— При второй, — тихо ответил Дик. — При второй встрече. Я помню.

Его шатнуло к Алве, и он едва сдержал себя — стоило податься вперед, как зрачки в чужих глазах полностью затопили радужку. Алва отпил еще вина и медленно облизнул губы. Дик почувствовал горячий ветер на своей коже.

— Господин Окделл, — низкий полный человек церемонно поклонился ему. — Поздравляю вас с днем рожденья. И с совершеннолетием, — значительно добавил он.

— Идемте, — Алва мягко, но уверенно взял Дика за локоть и повел к выходу. — Мы ненадолго, господа, юной знаменитости нужно уладить пару юридических вопросов.

— Не продешеви с гонораром, Дик! — подмигнул веселый ведущий и закрыл за ними дверь.

Дик заставил гулко стучащее сердце угомониться. Алва отпустил его руку и кивнул на стол, на котором лежали бумаги.

Дик подошел и вчитался в строчки, которые сразу же начали скакать перед глазами.

— Отец...

— Ваш отец был не таким идиотом, каким я его считал, признаю. — Дик бросил на него свирепый взгляд, и Алва хмыкнул. — Читайте, юноша.

Все было просто. Отец перевел все средства на один счет — на имя Дика. Получить наследство он мог по достижении совершеннолетия, а до тех пор опекуном назначался Август Штанцлер — с условием ежемесячных выплат процентов семье Окделлов. Дик сжал кулаки — то, что время от времени получала из столицы мать, гроши доходов от нескольких якобы сохранившихся ценных бумаг, было куда меньше указанной суммы. И в тысячи раз меньше, чем то, что оставил Дику отец.

— Поздравляю с вступлением в наследство. Будьте добры, поставьте подпись здесь и здесь, — адвокат ткнул пухлым пальцем в бумаги, Дик сжал ручку и еще раз внимательно все перечитал.

— Браво, вы, наконец, стали читать то, что подписываете. Надо почаще отправлять вас в ссылку. Вы начинаете учиться мыслить.

— Да. Это очень легко делать, когда никто не высмеивает каждую мою попытку, — огрызнулся Дик, ставя подписи, и сунул ручку Инголсу, гневно поворачиваясь к Алве.

Тот удивленно поднял бровь — а потом расхохотался.

— Я жду вас завтра в банке. Всего хорошего, господин Окделл, и еще раз — мои поздравления, — Инголс, несмотря на свою комплекцию, собрал бумаги и покинул комнату удивительно бесшумно. 

Дик стиснул зубы.

— Я погляжу, вы научились показывать клыки. Я думал, что никогда не доживу до этого зрелища, — Алва закончил смеяться и смотрел на Дика с улыбкой. — Удивите меня чем-то еще, юноша?

— Катрина и Штанцлер хотели получить деньги отца, чтобы не дать оппозиции прийти к власти? 

— Поначалу — да. Точнее, в самом начале наша королева-девственница не на шутку прониклась Эгмонтом Окделлом и попыталась затащить к себе в постель, чтобы в случае смены правительства просто сменить одну кровать на другую. Пока не поняла, что идиот и правда радеет за новый порядок в стране и жаждет справедливости, а не власти. Это ей было неинтересно, а вот деньги вашего отца — да. Ей и Штанцлеру: эти гадины решили, что им самим под силу сместить Фердинанда и протолкнуть старую ехидну к премьерскому креслу. Фердинанд начинал проявлять слишком много воли. Это было неудобно. Дубина Эгмонт — уж простите мне правду, юноша — в их интриги вникать не хотел, и, как бы хорошо ни относился к Штанцлеру, главой правительства его не видел.

Намеки, вздохи и жалобы на тиранию супруга его только раздражали. Он готов был спонсировать кампанию оппозиции, но Штанцлеру с Катариной деньги давать не хотел. Тогда она пригрозила скандалом: не вдаваясь в лишние подробности, явилась ко мне и попросила припугнуть дурака — мол, тот готовит заговор против Фердинанда, и нужно пригрозить разгромной статьей. Учитывая нрав вашего отца, угроза не показалась мне далекой от реальности.

Можете не верить, юноша, но друзья есть и у меня. Фердинанд относится к ним. Он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что женился на этой гадине, но ничего не попишешь — бедняга и в самом деле ее любит. И политик он... не худший, при дельных советах. В свое время он сам получил премьерское кресло при немалой поддержке Дорака, тот постарался на славу, пока готовил ему предвыборную кампанию. Ну, а Дорак получил пост министра печати. И первый инфаркт. После того, как Фердинанд женился, он чуть не заработал второй, и с возрастом, увы, беречь себя не приучился. Сейчас он проводит второй месяц в швейцарской клинике, и Катарине, как вы понимаете, очень нужны деньги к подходящему моменту.

Но это день нынешний. Тогда же ее страсть к чужому добру казалась не так очевидна, а вот боязнь потерять мужа-премьера — весьма. Мне не хотелось политической «кончины» Фердинанда. Я поговорил с вашим отцом о его «заговоре», и он, как и полагалось, впал в буйство. 

— Представляю себе, в каком тоне прошла эта беседа, — тихо сказал Дик. Алва его проигнорировал.

— Он вопил, что никто не получит его деньги, что его зря запугивают — он уже переписал завещание. Полез бить меня, представляете себе. Понятия не имею, что Эгмонту наплела Катарина — что я опубликую фото его, совокупляющегося с моржом. Или с вами, юноша. Он много кричал и размахивал кулаками, а потом так же стремительно покинул мой гостеприимный дом. Я привел в порядок изрядно пострадавший костюм, позвонил нашей очаровательной общей знакомой и сообщил, что переговоры провалились. Через минуту прогремел взрыв. Я полагаю, до того, как исправить завещание, Эгмонт составлял иную бумагу, дававшую Штанцлеру куда больше свободы в распоряжении его финансами. 

Потом выяснилось, что всеми средствами можете распоряжаться вы — но лишь по достижении совершеннолетия. В случае вашей смерти — прочие члены семьи, ну не убивать же было всех Окделлов одного за другим. К вам присматривались, решая, каким именно образом обмануть и заставить передать все права на наследство Штанцлеру, не рассказывая вам о самом счете. Даже вы сочли бы странным предложение отказаться от всех средств в его пользу. Сделать это вас могла вынудить серьезная болезнь или иная угроза жизни. Вас долго убеждали в том, что я принял сына Эгмонта Окделла на работу лишь затем, чтобы кровожадно убить со всей жестокостью? Знаете, какой отравой была смазана книга, случайно свалившаяся на вас в Лаик? Я пришлю вам медицинское заключение позже, если захотите. Судьба уберегла вас от яда, от пули, от грязной походной фляги.

— Вы уберегли, — тихо сказал Дик. 

— Не скажу, что я ни разу не пожалел об этом после... Ваше совершеннолетие приближалось, наследника должны были известить из банка — Штанцлеру не удалось бы скрывать от вас наличие счета всю жизнь. Они решились на крайние меры. Но со мной не проходит одна шутка дважды: считаться виновным в смерти вашего отца было забавно, это создавало этакий флер очаровательного злодея. Но считаться виновным в вашей смерти — увольте. Я не убиваю младенцев.

— Вы делаете с ними вещи пострашнее.

Алва молча допил вино и повертел бокал в пальцах. 

— Что-то еще, юноша?

— Бумага, которую я подписал в ту ночь у Штанцлера. Что с ней?

— Если сможете достать ее — порвите на клочки. Но, насколько мне известно, ваш старый друг скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Если вас волнует и судьба вашей очаровательной знакомой, то, похоже, ей все же придется пережить развод. И суд, если мне удастся вправить мозги Фердинанду.

— То есть я по-прежнему лишаюсь всего, если умру? Даже если напишу сейчас свое завещание?

— Полагаю, да. Поторопитесь, юноша. Вы уже знаете, на что спустите такую колоссальную сумму?

— Знаю, — сказал Дик и шагнул вперед. — Я долгое время пользовался услугами весьма талантливого... телохранителя. И хотел бы продлить контракт. Бессрочно. 

— Вы меня покупаете? — восхищенно присвистнул Алва и растянул губы в усмешке. — Я видел цифру в бумагах, она и правда поражает, но, боюсь, этих денег окажется недостаточно...

— Я доплачу, — голос Дика дрогнул, но руки, притянувшие Алву — нет.

Дик поцеловал его — и застонал в горячий настойчивый рот Алвы, ответившего на поцелуй с жадностью изнемогающего от жажды в пустыне. Когда он, наконец, оторвался от его губ, облизываясь голодно и хищно, Дик едва смог выдохнуть:

— Еще...

— Так чего вам не хватало на войне, юноша? — хрипло пробормотал в его приоткрытый рот Алва, не торопясь отвечать на просьбу. 

— Вас... Тебя...

Тот легко провел кончиками пальцев по загорелой щеке, потрепал короткие волосы на макушке, поправил воротник камуфляжной рубашки.

— У меня такое чувство, что надо мной сейчас надругается военный конвой. Ты не находишь, что форма делает тебя несколько жутким, Дикон? И по-своему очаровательным, — он тихо засмеялся, щекоча горячим дыханием губы. 

— Я конвоирую тебя в спальню, — пробормотал Дик, утыкаясь лицом в густо пахнущие специями волосы. Как же ему не хватало этого запаха!

— Господину конвоиру нужна карта боевой местности? Что же он застыл?

Дик зарычал и прикусил кожу над воротником пиджака, Алва вздрогнул и с силой провел ладонями по его спине.

— Идем...

Дик не забыл эту дорогу. Когда двери лифта разъехались в стороны, он уже успел стянуть с себя и Алвы рубашки. Переступил через порог, путаясь пальцами в чужих волосах, и сдержал порыв зажмуриться: снова оказаться здесь было... страшно.

— Я сменил обстановку, — прошептали над ухом, потом прикусили мочку, и Дик тихо застонал. Его толкнули вперед, и он пошел по песочному ковру, утопая в высоком ворсе, упал на постель — простыни были льняными, не шелковыми, и пахли горьковатым шафраном. Дик с наслаждением зарылся лицом в подушки, вдыхая терпкий запах, и простонал, когда с него ловко стащили ботинки и штаны вместе с бельем.

Он обернулся через плечо: Алва как раз закончил сам избавляться от одежды и присел на кровать, ведя кончиками пальцев по линии загара над его поясницей — Дик ходил временами без майки и успел загореть до пояса. Он тихо вздохнул, ладонь еще раз прошлась по границе между темной и светлой кожей и скользнула на ягодицу, погладила и с силой сжала, оттянув в сторону. 

Дик хрипло выдохнул и раздвинул ноги шире. К загривку прижались горячие губы, скользнули ниже, потом кожу под лопаткой прихватили зубами и тут же подули на укус, заставляя впиться пальцами в подушку от сбежавшего вдоль позвоночника щекотного холодка. Алва повел губами ниже, прижался к пояснице и скользнул языком между ягодиц, заставив Дика закричать в голос.

Алва устроился между его широко разведенных ног и осторожно тронул кончиком языка вход. Дик терся членом о простыни, кусая губы и едва сдерживая следующий крик.

— Хочу слышать тебя, — выдохнул Алва в мокрую от пота кожу на бедре — и Дик закричал, чувствуя, как медленно проникает в зад скользкий палец, осторожно растягивая, поглаживая изнутри. Алва продолжал дразнить языком вход, целовал поджавшиеся яички, и Дика трясло от прошивающего все тело жара.

Алва сжал на его бедре ладонь и хрипло попросил:

— Поднимись, мой хороший...

Дик встал на четвереньки, лицо полыхало, а на простыне расплывалось влажное пятно. Член пульсировал, готовый вот-вот взорваться, Дик потянул руку и сжал его, всхлипнув.

Горячие пальцы осторожно отвели его ладонь, между лопаток прижались губы, язык обвел выступающие позвонки.

— Обопрись... Рикардо... Хочу тебя... Хочу брать тебя, пока ты не сорвешь голос, ну же, не молчи...

— Да... да, да... — шептал Дик, слизывая пот с верхней губы, комкая в руках простыню.

Это было больно, его словно распирало изнутри, пока Алва входил в него — медленно, не переставая исступленно целовать мокрые от пота плечи и спину.

— Прогнись... вот так...

— Ро... Рокэ! Росио!

Алва захлебнулся стоном и прижался губами к его шее, войдя до конца и замерев.

— Хочу тебя. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь... Горячий....

— Еще, — выдохнул Дик.

Алва быстро задвигал рукой, плавно выходя из него и так же медленно входя снова. В паху все ныло, пот и смазка стекали по бедрам, Дик кусал подушку и хрипел, в голове бушевала буря, оглушительно стонал ветер — лихорадочным, сбивчивым знакомым голосом:

— Мой горячий... Мой...

Алва прикусил его плечо, задвигал рукой еще быстрее — и Дик кончил, воя в подушку. Алва дрожал, обхватив его поперек груди и тесно прижав к себе, целовал в шею, скулу, слизывал пот.

Дик повернул голову и поймал касание жарких губ, тяжело и хрипло дыша.

— Ты выдержишь еще? Тебе не больно?

— Нет... Нет, — Дик сглотнул и рвано выдохнул, когда Алва провел пальцами вдоль его спины и снова сжал их на бедре, осторожно толкаясь вперед.

Он мягко придерживал Дика за талию, насаживая на себя, гладил поясницу, ягодицы, ласкал кончиками пальцев мошонку, и Дик выгнулся, ощутив острое, болезненное удовольствие от очередного толчка. Кровь снова прилила к члену, Дик потерся им о постель и прохрипел:

— Рокэ... я...

Алва, тяжело дыша, замер, просунул руку под его живот и обвел кончиками пальцев мокрую головку. Толкнулся вперед, Дик зашипел — задница болезненно пульсировала.

— На первый раз с тебя хватит, — тихо рассмеялся Алва и вышел из него.

Дик возмущенно простонал, перевернулся на спину и задохнулся: Алва быстро растягивал себя, заведя руку за спину. Затем уселся сверху на распростертого на кровати мокрого, сбивчиво дышащего Дика и обхватил пальцами его член.

— Запоминай, как будешь мне страшно мстить потом — второго урока у тебя не будет, дальше только полевые условия, — засмеялся он и медленно опустился.

Дик двинул бедрами вверх, не помня себя — это было так сумасшедше жарко, и тесно, что все внутри пульсировало раскаленным шаром. Алва зашипел и начал двигаться, упираясь ладонью в грудь Дика, запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша — к его щекам прилипли растрепанные пряди, он раздраженно отвел их с лица, наклонился и поцеловал Дика. Тот поднялся на локтях, запустил дрожащие пальцы в мокрые волосы и застонал, когда Алва сжался вокруг его члена почти до боли, до полыхающего под зажмуренными веками огня.

Кончив, он рухнул на постель, Алва тяжело опустился сверху, и Дик хрипло выдохнул, почувствовав, как выскальзывает опадающий член из тесноты.

— Ты говорил, что отлично готовишь омлет, — хрипло пробормотал Алва ему в шею, и Дик провел кончиками пальцев по его мокрой от пота спине, крепко прижал к себе. Алва приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо. — Рикардо.

Дик не был уверен, что сможет покраснеть еще сильнее — но, судя по полыхающим щекам, сумел.

— Утром... Поздним утром после долгой ночи.

— Я повторю свою просьбу утром. Если ты будешь в состоянии услышать меня.

Дик хотел ответить что-то колкое, но в голове было блаженно пусто — и впервые за столько месяцев эта пустота приносила счастье. Он крепко прижал Алву к себе, тот тихо рассмеялся и подул на его горящие щеки.

Дик улыбался и молчал: торопиться было некуда. У него впереди было уже не сто — бесконечное множество дней его горячего ветра.


End file.
